Walk My Way and You Won't Survive
by MaliJo
Summary: Elsa, a self-trained assassin is out for the kill of the dark Pitch who murdered her sister when she meets Jack, a hired spy who is also looking for Pitch. The two team up for revenge and the only way to get to him is through the heart of his assistant, Hans who has something more dark planned. What will happen when the two fall in love and find that they're not too different...
1. Families Stick Together

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second Jelsa fanfiction :) So just a few details before we begin...**

**1. This is rated M for a reason, if you're not happy or allowed to read about heavy violence, strong language, smut and possibly disturbing scenes, don't complain to me...**

**2. This isn't actually adventure it's more thriller/action/spy but they didn't have that so ... :D**

**3. I don't normally write like this, all my writing is usually fluffy and sweet so to do something this extreme is going to be a challenge but just bare that in mind, it's not going to be perfect.**

**4. We won't hear about Jack until probably chapter 3 or 4 and then we won't get any Jelsa until chapter five.**

**5. This is set in modern times, yes Elsa has powers but no, she's not the Queen and sorry to say that her lovely ice dress is only used at parties D: **

**6. This story is based on the song 'Eyes On Fire' by 'Blue Foundation' (Zed's Dead Remix). Listen to it if you haven't, it's a good jam :P**

**7. All the chapters are named after the story's dialogue, like the main thing said.**

**8. This is more a prologue, all the action, romance, smut etc... is in the real chapters, so look forward to the next chapter! :D Ok I'll be quiet, and read on...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY FROZEN OR DREMWORKS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, ALSO THE PICTURE IS FROM GOOGLE IMAGES, I SIMPLY JUST EDITED IT. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Families Stick Together

* * *

How it came to be this way was still unclear. Elsa once a beautiful young soul with a smile as bright as snow, ruined by the hatred of others who destroyed the entire of her adolescence and innocence. Being parent-widowed at the age of thirteen wasn't easy considering her powers and her younger sister Elsa. Angry and selfish people wanted her locked away for her gift which she considered a curse and with no protection of strong and rich parents she was left to run away in fear, protecting her younger sister all she could from the spitefulness of others.

Maybe at the age of eighteen she had protection from Anna by her sister's lover, Kristoff but boy did that last long…

* * *

It was a normal day for the three who lived together. The happy couple, Kristoff and Anna and of course the breadwinner, Elsa. It had been a few months of being able to stay in the flat without needing to go on the run. Kristoff stayed with them, protecting the girls like family which in a sense, they were.

Elsa watched the two at the kitchen hold hands and smile in each other's eyes, sharing such a content gaze. These were the moments Elsa felt most guilty, why was she dragging them around with her and her problems? Anna most of all deserved a happy life, _she _wasn't the one with powers that people found threatening, she was only the girl's sister who did nothing to affect the situation, so why should she have to be punished for it?

The girls hadn't seen a clear day and smiled like they used to since before their mother and father had died. The only people who gave a damn about Elsa, the only people who would convince people she wasn't dangerous, that she wasn't a monster. They were the only people besides Anna and Kristoff who accepted and loved her for who she truly was but now with them gone, Anna and Elsa always saw an angry mob wherever they went, whether it was in a new town or even a new country.

But that was going to change. Elsa had been looking for her own place so she could leave Anna and Kristoff to be happy without needing to move and fear the outside world, if they had nothing to do with Elsa then the people would leave them be.

After watching them silently for a while, she slowly opened the kitchen door after knocking three times and stepped in, her gloved hands clasped together behind her back.

"Hello Elsa, did you sleep ok?" Anna asked, her smile genuine and her hands placed in Kristoff's. Elsa nodded slightly before looking to the floor.

"I have something to tell you" she spoke quietly, drawing patterns of frost on the floor with her toes and trying not to meet their happy glares.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked, turning his chair round to face her and leaning forward slightly.

"I-I… I'm moving out…" Elsa said shakily, struggling to find words.

The expressions on the couple's faces looked horrified and Anna was the first person to let go of the holding-hands and place her own on her hips, shocked and angry.

"Why?!" She questioned, feeling mixed emotions of mostly anger and sadness.

"I can keep you both safe if I leave, no one will have to suffer" she explained, feeling more confident in words.

"_You _will suffer" Anna frowned, standing up and stomping towards her older sister "_we _will suffer, if you leave" she added.

"Anna don't you see? We can't keep living like this! This is the third house we've had in this year, _I _can't live like this, knowing that any day could be the day you and Kristoff get killed because of me.." Elsa wobbled, tears brimming her eyes as she looked down to her hands that were sealed with light blue gloves.

Anna gently took them and focused Elsa's gaze on her own.

"Elsa if you're leaving then we will follow you, you're all we have left and we are a family, families stick together" she told her, her voice calming down into soft reassurement as Kristoff came over and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, smiling warmly.

Elsa looked up, all she felt was doubt. She longed to stay, she wouldn't want to be anywhere in the world besides with these two people in front of her but keeping them safe meant more to her than her own desires. She constantly put people before her but after her parents had died and she had to care for Anna on the streets, keeping her safe from guns, cages and knives she felt like she _had _to be second in line.

The guilt she was feeling when she slowly nodded her head was worse than any exhibit she could be placed into or any dagger through her heart but at least it made Anna and Kristoff smile once she had said 'yes'.

It was barely a week later of finally feeling a little at ease and they were in the same situation. Sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast, smiling and laughing as Elsa stood against the counter, staring hopelessly outside the window and stirring a cup of tea.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Kristoff asked, tearing his attention away from Anna to the blonde who seemed lost in her own world. She shook her head back into reality and forced a small smile at him, motioning that there was nothing to worry about.

"I just have a headache, I think I'll lie down for a bit" she said quietly, keeping her face shadowed.

Her eyes were filling up with tears as she ran up the stairs once the kitchen door was closed, she didn't want Anna and Kristoff to worry. It felt like the only things welcoming Elsa in to the world were demons of hatred that seemed to be oh so fond of her. She quickly jumped into her room and shut the door behind her before flinging herself onto her cold bed. As she gripped onto the sheets for comfort, her bare hands coated them in thin sharp ice and the handprint spread out wide.

She crawled up to the top of the bed and slithered under the blanket before closing her eyes that stung from the frozen tears that stabbed the flesh. Crying herself to sleep was a very regular thing now. She may as well strike her sister through the heart because what she was doing to Anna now was even worse, unknowingly forbidding her happiness with Kristoff.

Just as she was about to fall asleep and delve into a place where no one, even herself got hurt and she smiled like normal people she heard scratching at her door and constant whining. It reached up, pulling the handle down and padding in on all fours. Sven.

Elsa wiped her eyes and sat up before forcing yet another smile because even Sven, Kristoff's husky dog got droopy when Elsa became emotional, which was quite often. Sven walked over to Elsa and nuzzled slightly at her leg as she looked down at him. He looked up with adorable sad crystal blue puppy eyes and whined as Elsa couldn't hold back the tear that slowly fell from the corner of her eye. Elsa patted to the side of her on her bed, motioning for Sven to jump up, which he did, his tongue lolling out in joy.

"I'm ok, don't worry" she sniffed as the husky rubbed the side of his face against Elsa's arm.

Sven rested his long chin on her lap and calmed down slightly, nearly falling asleep. Elsa petted his gently, listening to the muffled sound of her sister and Kristoff down the hall and the cupboards in the kitchen occasionally being opened and closed. As Elsa felt herself fall asleep with Sven once more they were both abruptly bounced from their slumber with a crash of the front door opening far too quickly. Sven barked twice, anger and confusement in his tone, Elsa quickly grabbed his nose and held his jaw closed so she could hear what was going on.

"Shh shh boy, come on but be quiet" she whispered, slowly leading Sven to the open door of her bedroom. She peered round the side to see the end of the hall where four men stood carrying something each. Long, shiny and metal...guns. Elsa let go of Sven's mouth to cover her own, a single tear falling from her eye.

They were here, here to kill Elsa or take her away. The worst thing is they were looking at Anna and Kristoff, not her, guns held tightly in their arms but not yet facing the baffled pair in the kitchen. One man who had no weapons and instead wore a dark black suit walked forward, ahead of all the other thugs.

"Who are you?!" Anna questioned, trying to stay brave at the sight of the man who had stood forward with pale skin, a black ebony suit and hair chuckled, looking at Anna as if she was a pathetic child.

"Where is Elsa Arendelle?" He asked viciously smirking, his beady yellow eyes piercing into Anna's soft teal ones.

"E-Elsa...who is that?" Anna stuttered, backing towards Kristoff as the man walked slowly forward.

"Don't play games with me child, we only want the Snow Witch" he deviously smirked at her struggle of words.

"You heard her, we have no Elsa Arendelle living here" Kristoff growled through gritted teeth at the man who was making Anna's eyes wet with tears as he stared at her. The dark man stood straight and raised his eyebrows at the stocky blonde before turning around and facing his three men.

"You two, search the apartment" He said calmly, pointing towards two twins who started to run down the hallway. Elsa saw they were turning around to find her and she quickly dived into her closet, taking Sven with her. She placed Sven up on the highest shelf and panicked to him to stay completely still before she hid herself in a wicker basket full of clean sheets and pillowcases.

The only thug left behind was the smart assistant who was also very handsome and stood straight and tall behind his supposed boss.

"Hans you know whatto do" he snarled at Kristoff and Anna. The assistant, Hans nodded before sitting the pair down on a separate chair each, as Kristoff moved away from his grip, the boss pulled out a small but powerful black gun from the inside pocket of his suit and aimed it right at Kristoff's face.

"I suggest you do as you're told" he commanded evilly. Kristoff slowly sat down before feeling Hans tie his arms tightly to the chair in strong rope.

"Good…" he said slowly, lowering the gun back into the inside of his jacket.

Anna had also been tied to her chair and she looked at Kristoff, tears of begging for help brimming her eyes. The dark man bent down slightly, looking Anna in the eyes which made her turn away from Kristoff and face the sharp and painful glare of this evil man.

"I know you're lying" he stated, wobbling his voice playfully. Anna shook her head.

"Oh you're not lying?" he asked sarcastically "so you're not Anna Arendelle?"

She looked at Kristoff, her words stolen from her mouth, she couldn't speak all she could do was cry. He looked hopefully at her, tears pricking his own eyes. Hans took her wallet from her purse and handed it to his boss who stood up once he took it. He opened it and smiled at her drivers license. His smile stayed creepily upon his face until Anna decided to open her mouth to speak.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU ARENDELLE BITCH" he shouted suddenly and forcefully kicked her chair over so she fell on her back. He threw the card with her name clearly written on it over her face and she shook it off, crying like she never had before, so scared and her hands crushing under the weight of herself and the chair.

Kristoff jumped in his chair, trying to break free of the rope and help Anna back up.

"Stop this!" Kristoff yelled back, crying nearly as hard as Anna at the sight of his love struggling on the floor with a chair strapped to her, crushing her. The boss pulled his gun back out and pointed it straight at Anna's throat.

The two thugs came running back into the kitchen, panting.

"Boss, we can't find her" they huffed.

"Are you sure?" Hans asked. They both nodded in sync.

"Last chance…" the boss frowned quietly, pulling back the trigger and getting ready to shoot.

Kristoff was using all his strength to release his hands from the rope but it was no use, it only came slightly loose but that was good enough for him. He stood up, twisting his arms backwards but enduring the pain and before the boss could shoot he was struck across the head with the chair that Kristoff had swung round, causing the bullet the fly out of the window and the gun to slide across the kitchen tiles. It managed to snap the rope and the boss fell backwards, rubbing his jaw angrily.

"Why you meddling asshole!" he cursed as Kristoff hastily rushed to Anna and untied most of the rope before he was punched across the face by Hans. He got up, his vision was blurry but he could just about make out the figure of one of the thugs who he punched quickly across the face, causing him to stumble and crash against the wall. He turned around and kicked Hans in the shin so he fell. He was pushed by the other thug but he got up and punched him in the ribs.

All the time, Anna was quickly untying herself from the remaining rope and she started to crawl towards the gun that the boss had dropped when he received a blow to the head. her wrists were weak but she was slowly and weakly making her way towards the weapon.

Kristoff had one of the thugs against the wall and he pulled his leather jacket off to roll and strangle him with. The thug struggled to breath and waved his arms around frantically for air. Kristoff only tightened his grip until he was kneed in between his legs by Hans who was silently stood behind him. Kristoff fell to the ground on his knees, holding himself in agony.

"K-Kristoff…" Anna whined before kicking the gun weakly towards him. He reached out for it and placed his hand quickly on it but was stopped by the boss' thick black studded boot crushing his fingers. He twisted the dry gripping boot on Kristoff's fingers causing the skin to painfully rip open in circle motions.

"AHHH" he yelped in pain, struggling yet trying to keep being brave for Anna who was once again crying her eyes out.

The boss bent over and reached for the gun before picking it up and aiming at Kristoff.

"This has gone on far enough, don't you think?" he smirked, pulling back the trigger, aiming for Kristoff's knees and shooting them one at a time. The poor victim bent over in pure agony as he felt his legs go numb but hurt so intensely as thick scarlet blood started to gush out of his fresh wounds.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna cried out, reaching for him and screaming with tears. She was once again kicked onto her tummy by the boss.

"Shut up, won't you?" he grinded and bared his sharp teeth at her.

The two thugs started to punch Kristoff harder each time, laughing as they watched him scream helplessly in pain.

"Hans, put the girl in the car, now" he ordered and Hans nodded once before bending down and swinging Anna across his shoulder and bringing her outside towards the shiny black car. He chucked her in the boot, looking around to make sure no one was watching before he did so and ran back into the apartment.

Elsa had only heard the loud roars of rage as mumbles through the many layers of fabric but after hearing the gun shots, she jumped out of the basket, lifting Sven from the shelf and running wildly to the door, her heart leaping higher than the clouds and faster than the speed of light. She slowly poked her head around the doorway and gasped once she saw Kristoff, sat against the wall in a pool of blood, his face bruised to blue and purple and he looked motionless. There was broken glass and tumbled chairs on the floor as well as a blood-stained leather jacket.

"Kristoff…" she gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She wasn't sure if she should use her powers against them but she looked in their hands at the weapons they were carrying, stronger than any ice spear or shield. They could kill Elsa in one second or even Kristoff or Anna to cause the Snow Woman more pain than a quick death. She couldn't see Anna anywhere. Kristoff looked up with barely any strength in his neck and stared at Elsa with blood-shot eyes.

"Is the girl in the car?" the boss asked darkly. Hans nodded.

"Good, let's go" he said bitterly, taking one more spiteful look at Kristoff before stepping over a fallen chair and walking to the car.

* * *

Kristoff ended up in a coma once he got to the hospital and his legs were threatening to be useless for the rest of his life but at least he was alive. Elsa visited him once before she had to once again hide in her home where blood was recently spilled. She looked for Anna everywhere around the town but she was no where to be found. Elsa cried herself to sleep every night in her apartment which was now covered on the inside with thick jagged ice.

As well as being very upset she was also angry, her sister could be dead and Kristoff may die any day all because of her powers, dragging them around from danger to danger. She felt that it was all her fault, she did nothing to stop them and she hid when they needed her. As Sven lay quietly and sadly next to her, tears streaming down her face, something caught her eye, one of the Thug's black leather jacket that Kristoff used to strangle him...

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so I hope you liked that, I've had this idea knocking around in my head for a while now :D**

**Please, please review because reviews = chapters! ;)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Emotionally disturbed and upset, Elsa finds a clues to revenge in the black leather jacket that becomes her own as she starts her training as a criminal and assassin, seeking the name of the dark man who killed her sister. **

**First chapters are always sucky so look forward to the next one :)**

**~MaliJo x**


	2. Now Would Be Good

_Previously:_

_Prologue: Pitch and his men come to the house of the Arendelles and kidnap Anna._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Now Would Be Good

* * *

The jacket, Elsa found out was what Kristoff used to hopelessly attempt strangling one of the large thugs who it had belonged to. It wasn't two weeks later when she found out on the news that it was her sister's funeral. No one breathed a word to Elsa, they all hated her for her powers and now their hate was deeper once they blamed Anna's death on her sister Elsa, who ran away.

Elsa stared at the screen, her eyes flickering with salty water at she watched pictures of the funeral, people dressed in black, dark skies… a grey coffin.

"Anna wouldn't have wanted that" Elsa sniffed, hugging her legs tight to her. She had been crying non-stop all week, she didn't eat, she couldn't sleep and most importantly, she didn't leave the house even when angry villagers who blamed her shouted outside her window and threw stones through the glass.

Anna wouldn't have wanted people crying or grey coffins and a bland graveyard. She would have wanted people not to mourn for her life but celebrate it as if it were a gift and in some way it was, she always brought happiness to those around her. Her life really was a gift to everyone. Elsa then saw the picture of the grey coffin, being lowered into the ground.

_That should be green with tulips _she thought to herself, imagining that Anna was within her. She knew that Anna wouldn't want people to bury her with sadness but with love instead to show she didn't die in vain.

It all seemed too strange. There were no sightings of her body ever being found yet she was claimed to be in that confused Elsa, it was all happening too fast. Sometimes she thought she was just a nightmare since she tended to get them a lot whenever she could actually get to sleep. But every morning she would wake up to an empty house, no laughter or love like before just the quiet moans of Sven and the ticking of the clock on the wall, showing her each lonely hour that passed her by.

Eventually, Elsa stopped crying and she started eating but she said nothing. She didn't talk, she just walked, ate, washed, slept and each day she'd just follow the same pattern like a zombie just waiting for death to come but it doesn't come. She felt like she was trapped between life and death, wandering around the world where no one cares, no one sees and no one knows.

Now as she woke up, she decided somehow to change her pattern and visit Kristoff in the hospital. Before she went and after she was dressed she looked on the kitchen counter. There lay the black leather jacket Elsa was too scared to touch but today she slowly picked it up and examined it. She could still smell the scent of the person's aftershave on it and see the small splatters of blood upon the sleeves. With every glance all she felt was repulsion.

She looked on the inside where it was slightly ripped and once again caught a whiff of aftershave which sent a shiver of anger up her spine.

Her tears stopped and all she could think of was the four men that chucked her sister into their boot and drove off to kill her, their faces full of victory that she wasn't going to let them win. With a quick flash she threw the jacket to the floor and listened as something metal crashed against the floor tiles. She looked down to see that out of one of the pockets, something had fallen out.

Elsa picked it up and observed it before noticing with a second glance that it was a wallet. With burgundy leather and a metal zip. She unzipped it out of curiosity and peered into the flaps. Inside she found many cards, bank cards, credit cards, debit cards and then… an ID card. She picked it up carefully and looked at the printed writing. It read:

_Name: Gaston Murdoc_

_Age: 27_

_Birthdate: 18th August 1986_

_Address: 8 Elverdelle Drive, Corona_

Corona… It was a day-long train journey from the local train station yet as she thought about this she felt like going over there and showing the same respect he showed her sister, none at all. Elsa wasn't the destroying type, if she did anything bad it was usually by accident but somehow, she didn't feel herself.

Since she watched Anna's funeral on the news, she didn't feel the same. To Elsa life wasn't worth living when the world was against you, Anna and Kristoff were the only two people who kept her going when she felt like walking up to the cliffs and just jumping off, hoping the pain would be quick.

As she felt this rush of anger pace through her, she only had one thought in mind, getting her revenge. All sadness was gone, now she and cried more tears than ever that she was physically unable to cry anymore, empty as you may put it. But now she was being filled with thoughts of anger and obsessions.

She was nudged away from her pulsing thoughts when Sven licked her hand that was dangling at her side.

"Come on boy" she said quietly, her eyes fixed on the door, ready to just leave it all.

Once she was at the hospital she told Kristoff what she was going to do, how she would do it and why. Although he was still in a coma as she talked, hooked to wires and tubes, she knew he could hear her. She left the town and didn't come back, making sure that Kristoff had his phone beside him for when he would wake up.

* * *

Elsa wiped off the blood patches from Gaston's jacket and wore it as her own, going place to place and stealing, fighting, smoking, leaving her mark of ice and freezing the selfish people's land. She gained a reputation and called herself the Snow Witch that the tall dark man had called her the day he kidnapped Anna.

She didn't cry anymore, it was just her and Sven against the world. Each town she went, she stole, she wrecked and twice… even murdered. The two people that she had slayed would receive a frostbitten kiss on their cheek which became Elsa's signature.

This went on for three years, no one had caught her and eventually, people didn't do anything and just prayed she wouldn't strike them through the heart with her ice blades. Elsa had no mercy and at the end of her three years on the 18th of August, she had already made her plans for the day, she had the skills of an assassin, con woman, a master criminal and thought it was time for her journey to begin.

* * *

When she wasn't in her Snow Witch form, she chose the name of Jessica Smith, a humble librarian from Norway. And it was six in the morning when "Jessica" was on her way to Corona, sat on the train with Sven at her side. When Elsa chose the persona of Jessica Smith, she normally had her hair in a neat bun, her makeup pastel colours as well as wearing thick glasses, floral clothes and white satin gloves so her powers didn't get the better of her.

The ticket conductor walked past her and smiled as Elsa used her perfect sincere smile she had practiced since she became Jessica. No one would ever suspect she was the criminal behind the frozen cities.

"Good morning miss…" the ticket conductor started.

"Smith" Elsa informed her, smiling brightly with Sven at her feet.

"Ok, ticket please" she asked and Elsa handed it to her.

"Ah from Southen Norway" she pointed out since they were now in central Norway. Elsa nodded.

"Dangerous area at the moment, ice everywhere, very cold" she remarked, punching a hole through the ticket.

"The cold doesn't really bother me" Elsa smiled to herself.

"But what about that snow woman everyone's talking about, apparently she lives down there. Personally, I don't believe in that but I see you're going to Corona, a nice place… sunny" she smiled, handing Elsa the ticket.

"I'm sure it is" Elsa mumbled, not looking forward to a day of sun, luckily she'd get there by night.

"Down there for family?" the train conductor asked before she left.

"No… a friends Birthday" Elsa half lied.

"Ok, have a good day!" she waved and moved on to the next person.

"I will…" Elsa said quietly to herself.

No one would suspect that under all the books and the makeup case in her beige coloured handbag, there was a compartment that Elsa had made herself where her leather jacket, trousers, black boots with turquoise stones in and of course her silver snowflake belt buckle as well as where her weapons were stored.

It didn't take as long as she thought to get to Corona but by the time she was there, it was already five in the evening, she didn't have any time to lose. Corona had a gorgeous sunset and she walked up the hill with Sven by her side to get a better view of the town before it went completely dark.

Once she was up the hill after ten minutes, she threw her handbag to the floor after pulling out her mobile phone and removing her gloves. She dialled in a number and waited for the ringing to stop and someone to answer.

"Elsa?" a voice croakily answered.

"Hey, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No but I am pretty tired…"

"Don't worry Kristoff, this won't take long… I just wanted to tell you that I'm in Corona now". His voice suddenly perked up clearly and she could hear him on the other side of the line, lifting himself up on the hospital bed.

"Elsa, you can't do this!" he called.

"You would if you weren't stuck in a wheelchair" she pointed out. He stayed silent.

"You saw what they had, guns and-"

"You obviously haven't been following what I've been doing for the past three years"

"Please don't do this, there are other ways"

"No, no there aren't, don't you think Anna deserves justice?" she asked, picking up an air pistol co2 gun from the bottom department of her handbag.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing, I'm doing it tonight and that's final, all I need from you Kristoff is support, someone who believes in me" she said, her tone changing to more heartfelt. Kristoff stayed quiet for a minute before he answered.

"Ok, I believe in you just promise me you won't get hurt"

"I can't promise you that but I can promise you, Anna's murderer won't walk free" she spoke darkly before pressing the red button on her mobile.

She dropped her phone back into her bag before pulling her bun into a single side braid and she then pulled out the leather clothes from her bag and quickly got changed behind the tall thick tree before slipping the gun in the inside of the Gaston Jacket and picking up the handbag to walk to the edge of the hill with Sven.

"Sven, pass me the binoculars" she ordered and Sven reached in the bag and brought her the binoculars in his mouth. She took them and quickly peered through them, looking closely at all the streets of Corona.

"Elverdelle drive…" she repeated to herself quietly as she scanned past all the lanes and roads through the glass of the binoculars. When she saw a small street she knew it was there and she quickly looked for a fast way to get there on her feet.

"Come on Sven" she whistled to him and they ran down the hill together. Once Elsa got to Elverdelle Drive, she started walking slowly towards house number eight. It seemed like a nice neighbourhood that she nearly felt guilty for carrying her gun close to her whilst until she found that it was full of rich selfish old people and families who really had problems behind closed doors.

She came up to number eight and stood before it, taking a deep breath before walking down the perfectly cobbled path. He looked wealthy which was strange considering when he came to her apartment that horrible day. But knowing that he probably got paid dirty money for killing and kidnapping, made Elsa's skin crawl.

She looked through the window to see he was by himself sat on his couch and watching TV. It was the perfect opportunity. She stepped forward and knocked three times on the door. She could hear him standing up and walking down a wooden floor towards the door. As he opened it, ready to speak he received a kick in the head which caused him to fall behind on his back.

"Ahh what the fu-" he groaned, rubbing the back of his head before he was silence by Elsa's black high-heeled boot covering his mouth.

She removed the boot from his mouth after a few seconds and turned around to close the door.

"Who are you?!" he yelled, holding his jaw in agony. Elsa smirked down at him and bent down over him to meet his angry flare.

"Someone you wish you never double-crossed" she smiled, before placing a snowflake on his large nose. He widened his eyes as he remembered reading the papers.

"Y-You're the Sno-"

"Ah ah ah, we're not discussing this now" she said slowly, inviting herself into his living room which had dark red walls, light wooden flooring and white and black furniture.

He walked in, the look of anger on his face.

"Why are you here" he questioned viciously. Elsa didn't answer him and instead faced the TV to see he was watching the news. She placed her handbag on the couch and watched it for a while.

"You know it was three years ago that I watched the news and found out my sister was dead…" she started, her arms folded.

"Get ou-"

"Hush, Gaston"

"How do you know my name!" he roared. She smiled before pulling out his wallet from her pocket and throwing it in his palms.

"That's my jacket…" he pointed out, still surprised by this girl bursting into his house.

"Silence!" Elsa commanded, pulling out the black gun and aiming it right at Gaston's face, causing him to fall back onto the couch with his arms above his head in the air.

"You've become more wussy since I last saw you" she exclaimed, he frowned at her.

"I don't fight girls…" he mumbled, looking to the floor.

"Is that so? You didn't seem to have a problem fighting my sister".

"That wasn't m-"

"Silence! I want answers, now would be good" she ordered, pushing the gun into his cheek and pulling the trigger.

She could see beads of sweat run down his forehead towards the barrel of her air pistol as he panted slowly, trying not to move. Before Elsa knew it he arched his eyebrows and kicked the gun out of her hand so it slid across the floor. He held onto her wrist and sneered at her as she tried to break free. He was even more larger and muscled than Kristoff and his face was long and evil.

"Do you really think a little snow bitch such as yourself can tackle me, get me to talk?" he smirked with narrowed eyes. Elsa frowned before smirking back at him

"Yes" she replied before doing a backflip, scissor kicking him in the face twice before she landed perfectly back on the floor, her hands free to pick up the air pistol and aim it right at Gaston who was once again knelt on the floor, tending to his saw jaw.

"And by the way, it's Snow _Witch_" to you, she corrected him once he caught her attention and laid back slightly on the floor at the sight of her gun.

"You said you weren't the cause of my sister's death before I silenced you, if you're not then who is? And don't even think about lying to me" she threatened, holding the weapon straight.

"Kill me, I don't care but I'm not telling you anything" he explained. Elsa let out a loud laugh before quieting down, setting a smile upon him.

"Oh Gaston… I'm not going to kill you, I'm not _that _heartless that Id kill you on your birthday" she smirked before placing the gun lightly on his neck and slowly down his torso.

"I'd just leave you in a lot of pain" she smiled, setting the tip of her gun in between his legs which made him wince.

"So are you going to tell me or are we going to say goodbye the this?" she said, poking in between his legs with her gun. He was sweating even more now that he was seconds away from a bullet in his groin.

"I don't work-" he breathed, biting his bottom lip.

"You don't what?" Elsa asked confused.

"I don't work for him anymore"

"Work for who?!"

"..P-Pit-"

"Spit it out!" she demanded impatiently.

"I can't!" he yelled back at her.

"Why not?"

"I swore on an oath…"

"How about you swear on your manhood because there ain't going to be much of a manhood down there once I shoot" she told him slyly.

"Ok, ok… his name is Pitch" he finally told her as if he had just broken the surface of water and was breathing for the first time.

"Got a last name with that?" Elsa asked, moving back and aiming for his face again.

"No, no one knows his last name or his real name in fact, that's just his business name…" he choked on the thin air.

"Well that's not good enough" Elsa frowned, placing her finger on the trigger.

"Wait! I can tell you where he is"

"Go on…" she said, removing her finger from the trigger.

"He changes his main base a lot to avoid the police so I can't tell you exactly where he is but I know where his assistant is…" he explained shakily.

"Where?"

"In Spain on business, he's there for three weeks"

"Are you fucking with me right now? Because I wouldn't if I were you"

"No, no I swear! Just please don't tell him I told you all this"

"You better get writing this stuff down for me" she said, lowering her gun and quickly tossing him a notebook and pen from her handbag.

He got up shakily and walked towards the coffee table where he leant over and started jotting down information.

"You don't mind if I smoke in here?" Elsa asked, pulling out a small box of cigarettes and a lighter before he even answered her.

"S-sure" he said, his voice wobbly. Elsa lit the end of the cigarette before placing it in her mouth and inhaling the smoke.

"You done yet? I don't have much time to get to Spain if he's only there for three weeks" Elsa said after she blew the smoke back out of her mouth and nose. He handed it to her after she picked up her gun and held it in his direction, she looked at the paper smiling at the name that she recognised so well.

_Find Pitch's assistant, Hans. In Madrid, Spain. Hans will be at Senior. Pedro's house party on the 25th August. Mandarina Mansion_.

"How can I find Hans in a mansion then?" she asked.

"Well, he's our little brother so he looks like us but slightly smaller" he informed her.

"Wow, smaller, younger yet more successful" she chuckled slightly.

"Scrawny more like-" he cursed under breath.

"I'm guessing you're not fond of him then"

"No, not at all, he's smart, I'll give him that but I don't trust him and in all honesty, I want him dead" he grunted.

"Well, I wasn't asking for your life story" she hushed him.

"But it was interesting, I'll give you that and as for wanting him dead, I can have that arranged" Elsa added, pushing her cigarette out on the coffee table.

"Sure you can" he said sarcastically, knowing how smart and devious his brother was.

Elsa pulled a piece of paper from her notepad and wrote her own mobile number on it.

"Call me, I may prove you wrong" she stated before leaving the living room after she picked up her handbag

"One more thing" she smirked before sending a wave of ice over him, making him shiver. She stuffed the notes into her bag and whistled for Sven who was sat patiently at the bottom of Gaston's staircase.

She was glad that her and Gaston were now on the same page. Although she never intended to befriend the person who helped kidnap her sister, he may be more help to her than she realised. As the older brother of Hans, he was sure to have dirt and secrets that would benefit her situation, the next problem was getting to Spain. She couldn't risk being caught on a plane and having to abandon her weapons, she'd have to drive there. That would take a long while...

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please leave a review to let me know if I'm doing this right or not. The next chapter will be about Jack and the two will meet in either chapter 4 or 5, depending on how much I write. This took a VERY long time to write (...5 hours) BUT I really enjoyed writing it so I don't mind. Thank you for everyone who had followed and favourite this story, I think because of this I may be uploading a PROMO video like I did for my other Jelsa story so look forward to that! Again just to inform you...**

**1. Gaston is a name I made up for the guy and he lives in Corona, you know that ginger thug who was in Disney's Tangled, yeah that's him and Hans' older brother. You'll find more about the other thug, his twin in the next chapter. How does everyone like my badass version of Elsa by the way? :D**

**2. Mandarina mansion is something I made up... Mandarina is tangerine... in Spanish... because they live around tangerines, chapter 4 is going to be the party and I'm so excited to write it! AHHH :DDDD **

**Remember, reviews = chapters! ;)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: (Jack Frost only) As Jack is enjoying his paid holiday off, his boss has rang him in a panic, informing the greatest of all his spies that Jack must go on a mission but little does he know that he's after the same guy as Elsa at Pedro's mansion party.**

**~MaliJo x**


	3. You May Want To Sit Down For This

_Previously: _

_We've learnt of Elsa's motives and she travelled to Corona in her disguise to find Gaston Murdoc_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

You May Want To Sit Down For This

* * *

Jack lay against the snow in his usual blue hoodie and tight fitting brown trousers, away from all human contact. He breathed in the cool crisp air of the deep clear moonlit sky.

"Ahh… Alaska" he sighed contently, laying his arms behind his head and smiling. It was clear he was enjoying his work holiday which he got paid for! He wouldn't have to go back to the agency for another two weeks… or so he thought.

As he was about to drift off into a cooling sleep on the mound of snow he had created for himself, he felt his phone rapidly vibrate in the front pocket of his hoodie and he picked it up, looking to see it was his boss, North.

"Jesus Christ…" he moaned, sitting up and wiping some snow off of his face before answering the phone, surrendering to the constant ringtone of heavy metal which was only used for when his boss called him.

"What do you want" he said quietly, yawning behind his words.

"Ahh Jack did I wake you?" North asked, his Russian accent thick and scary yet jolly.

"Well, where I am it is indeed nighttime and even if you didn't, you realise it's my holiday" he remarked cheekily.

"Yes yes well something's come up ahh…"

"What has?"

"I think you need to get back down to the agency for this…"

"Oh come on!"

"No, you come on and quick, I promise you it's not for nothing, this is serious because. I feel it… in my belly!"

"North, if that's my mission then I'll pass, I think you can manage to call the pizza place, can't you?"

"Don't get cocky with me now, Frost. I've already sent a helicopter for you!"

"Wait what?"

"See you soon!"

The phone went dead and Jack cursed a few swear words under his breath before looking up to the clear deep blue sky full of shining silvery stars.

"He'll never find me out here in the wilderness anyway" he chuckled to himself before walking away.

As he neared his cabin he felt an extra blast of wind blow his hair in twisting directions and looked up to see a black helicopter, blending small and far away in the sky but slowly landing towards Jack.

"Crap!" He yelled, astonished they had found him so quick. With a roll of his eyes he ran quickly away from it but there was no use because it was bigger and faster at him and Jack knew he'd get fired for freezing it.

Slowly, he surrendered into the headlight of the helicopter and looked up at it, clearly un amused. It landed gently onto the snow, waiting for Jack to hop in and for them to leave the wilderness of Alaska.

"What's going on this time" Jack sighed, walking into the helicopter and dusting the snow off of his jacket before taking a seat in the back.

"I don't know, North called me in this morning from Hawaii, he told me to pick you up before we get to the agency" Bunnymund explained, just as clueless as Jack was. Jack sighed in pain as Bunny mentioned 'Hawaii'.

"What?" the larger male asked in confusement.

"Bunny… Hawaii, seriously?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Better than your choice, it was bloody freezing once the door was opened!" Bunny frowned, shivering slightly.

"Try a sweater then" Jack smirked, watching as Bunny wore nothing but his brown trousers with a ridiculous amount of belts and some native Australian forearm pads, exposing his toned chest in the air, what was he expecting exactly in Jack's choice of holidays?

"And those tattoos are soooo gay" Jack added immaturely, eyeing up the strange black identical patterns on Bunny's shoulders.

"Oi mate, you're the one checking me out right now so that's a bit of an understatement"

"Like I'd be looking at you in that way, you have grey hair"

"And you have white"

"You have big feet!"

"And you have sheila's feet!"

"...Kangaroo"

Just as Bunnymund was going to stand up and strike Jack they were both silenced by the pilot.

"You guys shut up or I'll crash us!" she yelled.

"Sorry Astrid!" They both called in sync before exchanging sharp angry looks and being quiet.

As they were nearing into Canada and the mood had died down slightly, Bunny flung a pile of clothes into Jack's lap which made him jump.

"Your work clothes" he stated as Jack looked down at them. Jack nodded, taking off his hoodie and replacing it with the white shirt that was on his lap. Jack stood up to button it, wobbling slightly as Astrid steered the helicopter in various directions.

Before he slid his arms into the sleeves he spared one to show Bunny his flexed biceps, grinning and nodding at him. Bunny rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and frowning. Jack chuckled faintly before slipping on his royal-blue coloured trousers, one leg at a time and then his matching blazer and black shining shoes. Once he had tussled at them and straightened himself up, he picked up his red tie from the bench he was sat on and loosely tied it around his collar.

As if Bunny knew what he was going to do next, he passed a pair of blue shades with a black frame into Jack's outstretched palm and sighed helplessly as he watched the boy fit them on as the helicopter slowed down and came to the landing point.

"Time to go, cottontail" Jack smirked as he placed a minty gum from his blazer pocket into his mouth.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Frosty" Bunny frowned before walking a stride ahead of Jack. Astrid got out of the helicopter and followed behind the two spies who walked into the agency, doors automatically opening and Jack taking the lead, smiling.

"Jack!" North called, smiling and walking to stand in front of him before patting him on the back.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Jack asked, looking through his shades at the agency's main room. North's agency was protected by a tall fence of electrical wire and professional, loyal guards at each gate. It was on the border of Canada and Alaska, deep in the forest and barely any soul knew the exact location.

"Well… you may want to sit down for this... both of you" he started, his smile fading and walking over to the large table at the end of the shiny single-tiled floor. He noticed his other co-workers Hiccup and Merida were sat at the table. Hiccup wore a strange kind of armour and Merida wore a tight black suit and boots, where as Astrid wore a camouflage suit with a green bandana..

"Hey guys" Jack said as he sat down sloppily. They looked at him with serious faces as Bunny took a seat next to Merida and North came to take the center seat.

"Jack, you're not taking this very seriously…" North glared at him quietly. Jack laughed before sitting up and resting his elbows on the glass table.

"I'm sorry but how am I supposed to act on my ruined holiday?" He answered back, frowning slightly.

Merida who sat opposite him pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger and shared a sigh with Hiccup and Bunny.

"No, seriously" Jack growled.

"Enough!" Astrid yelped, banging her small but mighty fist on the table, causing everyone to sit up straight before she slowly sat down herself, next to North.

"Ur.. th-thank you Astrid" North wobbled, trying to smile a her presence.

"Now! Obviously I wouldn't have called you all here if it wasn't something serious" he began, gesturing his hands in different shapes to explain himself.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, leaning forward onto the glass table.

"Pitch" North replied.

"Pitch?!" They all gasped in sync.

"Woah, woah… We caught him last year" Jack chuckled slightly, leaning back into his chair.

"We got the wrong guy" North admitted ashamed.

"How will we find him though? He's more sneaky than darkness" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, no one's ever caught him before and no wonder, we don't even know his location" Merida explained.

"What has he even done!?" Hiccup asked, raising a single brow.

"Enough, people! Let the man talk!" Astrid yelled, pointing to North. After a few seconds of quiet chatter, the lot calmed down and sat up normally once more.

With widened eyes, North continued to finish his sentence after taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Ahh" he breathed, putting the water back on the table before speaking once more with his hands clasped together on the shining clear table.

"Pitch has been reported to have stolen thirty million dollars in the the U.S." North explained which set a blanket of silence among the gang.

"Are you suggesting we get the money back?" Merida asked, breaking the ice. North nodded slowly before standing up to walk around the table of his highly trained spies.

"You are the best spies in this agency, in Canada, maybe even the world but this will be hard" North said quietly, his hands behind his back in triumph.

"So you're sending us on a mission?" Astrid asked, her small arms folded over her blonde braid.

"Yes, and Jack, I want you to lead it this time" North replied, looking to the young cold boy.

"A-are you sure?" Hiccup stuttered, looking towards Jack who was sure to fail their plans. The rest of the girls and boys whispered unsurely before Jack frowned.

"Jack may be silly at times but he has been trained by the top teachers like all of you and he is also much more better at this particular task" North tried to turn their frowns upside down.

"Only because he has magic" Merida muttered under her breath.

"No! Because he has the brains and the strength" North corrected her, leaning right into her face and wagging his finger side to side.

"He's going to get us killed, he doesn't understand what Pitch is like" Bunny argued, pointing a finger towards Jack.

"Actually… he probably understands Pitch more than anyone in this room" North breathed which confused everyone slightly but they didn't dare to question him on his words.

North walked over to Jack who had a straight face on and lent towards him slightly.

"We're counting on you" North told him and everyone looked in his direction.

"We're going to die…" Astrid sighed sarcastically to herself but North heard her.

"No… you're not, Jack's job depends on it" he roared quietly, looking down at Jack with piercing blue eyes.

He wore his smile once more and clapped his hands twice.

"Come on, no time to waste! Toothiana is in the library quarters, find her and retrieve information, I'm hoping to get this mission on the road by tomorrow evening" he ordered before walking away, leaving all of the gang at the table.

"Come on then, let's go" Bunny sighed before heading down one of the long halls towards the information quarters. The others followed, Jack trailing in shock behind before Astrid slowed down to walk with him.

"You think you can handle this then?" she asked, tightening her green bandana.

"Of course" he grinned, pulling out his blue shades from his pocket and placing them over his eyes.

Once they were all in the main library, they found Toothiana in front of a large computer screen and Sandy, sorting through a million and one different files.

"Oh hey guys, take a seat" she smiled, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen and keyboard.

They all sat down quietly on a few chairs which faced the large screen as she typed a few things then stood up to face them.

"Finding information on Pitch has been really hard but we managed to find a few usefullfacts she said, ushering Sandy to join her with three plastic files.

"This is Pitch, his face is distinctively evil and this was from three years ago, he may have changed but we doubt it considering that his type likes to keep his signature the same so people can fear him" Toothiana explained, pointing to a close-up picture on the screen of Pitch's face. His skin was pale and his eyes were a terrifying amber colour, his hair was ebony black and his smile was so dark and sinister that it made each person shiver slightly.

Sandy came over to Toothiana with a small pile of folders and handed her the top one.

"This is a folder of all his previous locations, each time he commits a crime, he moves his main base so it has nearly been impossible for people to catch him but not quite… He has police records in all of this folder and as you can see, it's jam packed full of records from murder, kidnapping, rape, theft and much more. In the last folder is all the information we could find on him. She then walked over to the large screen and enlarged a couple of details using her fingers.

"We found the location of one of his colleagues, his assistant to be precise. Hans Murdoc. Incredibly handsome and charming that he fits into the crowd perfectly". Toothiana enlarged another picture of Hans. Just like she described, he had handsome features and a charming smile curling on his lips.

"Where is he?" Hiccup asked.

"In Spain, he's there on business so we may even be able to catch him in the act of something" Toothiana answered.

"Spain isn't exactly a small country, we're going to need details on the situation" Astrid stated the fact that we're on all the other's minds.

"Well we're not sure of that...yet! But he will be attending a house party at Mandarina Mansion in Senior. Pedro's honour"

"When"

"the twenty-fifth of August".

Jack stayed silent as all eyes were on him, he padded his fingers together in thought before a light bulb appeared in his mind. He knew what his plan was exactly from each small detail.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and got an insight to what Jack looks and behaves like (also his colleagues which you don't hear much of from now but they will appear in some chapters). Bunny is in fact a human in this story and so is Tooth and Sandy. Search Bunnymund human in Google images and I kind of made him appear in this story as the picture where he's very tall and shouting at Jack who is laughing at him... no surprise there.**

**MAY I ALSO ANNOUNCE THAT THE FULL WRITE-UP SUMMARY OF THIS STORY IS NOW PUBLISHED ON MY PROFILE! INCLUDING A DEEPER SUMMARY, INSPIRATION FOR MY STORY AND OTHER INFORMATION, PLEASE READ! :O**

**I hope you look forward to the next chapter because I am, I mean it's where Jack and Elsa meet AHHH (hopefully anyway, I really do get carried away when writing so I try not to predict what will happen and get your hopes up). Lol. **

**I really, really have no idea about what a spy agency is like or were they are so I'm sorry I kind of made it up a bit, didn't even research which now I think I should but... YOLO. Leave a review because reviews = chapters! Thank you for all the lovely responses I got (even the Spanish one which I _did _translate to read!) Any questions? leave a review or PM me and I WILL get back to you!**

**I also recommend you read 'Positive Effects' by IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover and 'Destroying Elsa' by alliundefined. They're both really good stories which I am enjoying now about Jack and Elsa. If you guys have any Jelsa stories you'd like me to read, just say because I like all Jelsa stories and I think I'm addicted so FEED MY ADDICTION PLEASE! Jokes! :D See you soon! ;)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Jack sets out to Spain only to get into a scrap and his car stolen by a certain Snow Witch...**

**~MaliJo x**


	4. That's a Long Story

_Previously:_

_Jack has been appointed a mission by his boss, North and must head to Spain to find Hans Murdoc._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

That's a Long Story

* * *

_**Jack**_

Four days later and Jack was already driving smoothly on the highway to Madrid. He sat in his open-roofed black car that reflected the sunlight in sleek white lines and as usual, he had his dark blue shades on and a minty gum in his mouth that he was lazily chewing, leaning back against the seat with one arm draped around the empty seat next to him and the other carelessly resting on the steering-wheel.

The plan was all set; He had been dropped off by plane at Navas del Rey the night before and was currently driving the M-501 to Madrid and Pedro's house party where he would find Hans, the devil server of Pitch.

Jack looked around at mostly the emptiness. Now and then he saw a car drive past but for some reason it was so quiet today and as the sun burned down on his frosted crust of skin he nearly felt alone in this mission although he knew that if he wanted the other's to help him in anything, all he would need to do is give them a call and Astrid would bring everyone in a helicopter once more.

He had insisted yesterday morning that he drives and attends his party on his own, with no distractions so he can focus on maintaining and adding truth to the title North had given him always: The best spy in Canada.

He was scheduled to arrive in Madrid within the next six hours and luckily, Mandarina Mansion was out the outskirts in private tangerine fields where Jack would attend Pedro's party. It was odd since he had never heard of this Pedro person yet he was actually on the guestlist. (By North bribing over the phone of course). But Jack didn't care all too much and was rather giddy to attend a party in a mansion, assuming there would most probably be over a hundred interesting people to mingle with so he wouldn't even have to face this unknown Pedro.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

Four days she had been traveling, avoiding planes and boats so she could keep her weapons handy, she didn't have the money for a last-minute flight to Spain anyway and right now she was exhausted, hitching lifts from about forty different people with Sven at her side, taking her form of the polite and floral Jessica Smith each time but it was getting boring, wearing that disgusting smile even when the men who drove eyed her bare arms and neck up and down, she made sure that once she was out of the car or van, she frostbit their nose with the waggle of her fingers.

It soon became clear after she had hitched lifts the quickest way she could starting from her country Norway, through Sweden, Denmark and Germany before finally getting through France and to Spain after drinking endless amounts of coffee to stay awake, if she wanted to get to Madrid quickly, she would have to drive herself. The problem was… she didn't have a car which made her flashback to the dashing fast car Gaston had parked outside his rich house which she probably should have taken.

The only way to get a car now out here in the hot sun would be to take it. She left the last woman who drove her onto the M-501, thanking her in her fake polite voice before sighing and slumping onto the dry grass next to the road.

It was going to be somewhat hard to find a suitable car drive through this empty burning highway, any car would do but none came and as the sun got hotter, Elsa started to sweat in her long cotton Jessica dress which was patterned with musky-pink roses on a cream-colored background.

Next to her, Sven panted heavily, pleading for water and looking into Elsa's eyes which were behind her thick black glasses and she smiled at him before supporting herself with her hands pressed against the ground behind her and looking up into the clear hot sky, her legs out straight in front of her.

She had a quick stretch before reaching into her large beige handbag and pulling out a pink water bottle which was mostly full. Sven padded over happily to her and lapped up the falling water as she poured half of the contents into his mouth and he made sure he didn't let a drop slide down his furry neck. A husky dog really didn't enjoy Spain but he would have to put up with it for a while yet.

Elsa took a sip of cool water and looked up to the sky some more for a while before standing up and brushing the sandy dirt off of her skirt. She pulled the dress off to reveal her leather black clothing and white tank top and she reached in her bag for her adopted Jacket and boots. Once she was in her normal outfit, she pulled her hair into her long braid and tugged at her notorious silver snowflake belt buckle before placing her Jessica glasses, dress and shoes neatly in her bag.

Elsa bent over to her bag and dipped her hand into the secret compartment to pull out her black air pistol, always her favourite and zip the bag up before running behind a bush, Sven following in her footsteps, both of them keeping a sharp eye on the road for any passing cars.

All they needed to find was a douchebag with a nice car who would be easy to trap and get his way out of the situation perfectly so Elsa wouldn't have to deal with any mess. A large camper van drove past carrying a family of six plus a dog but Elsa wasn't that sad as to steal a campervan from a nice family, that was the whole reason she was even setting herself such a task.

After the campervan, only one other car passed by but Elsa was too late as to stop it since it was going too fast and she ran out onto the road, watching as it faded into the heat waves.

Just then she heard music in the distance, where all the cars were coming from and heading to Madrid and she could faintly see the outline of a smart black car zooming swiftly towards her. She jumped back into the bush where Sven was sat patiently and narrowed her eyes at the vehicle that was coming closer.

As it was merely thirty seconds from driving past her she could see there was a man, not much older than her leant back in his seat, his eyes half closed and covered by dark blue shades and his right palm tapping on the edge of the steering wheel, a loopy grin spread like melted butter across his face.

Elsa let a small smirk pass her as she crept to the edge of the road like a lion about to pounce on it's prey and she hushed Sven to stay hidden for the moment. If the man had his eyes open, he wouldn't be so misfortunate for what happened next.

Elsa sent a cool wave of ice to woosh past his face, causing his shades to slide off of his face and land behind his seat. The sudden shock caused him to widen his eyes as he saw Elsa and steer frantically, leaving tire marks over the scorching concrete, thinking he was going to drive into her. She stopped him from crashing and ruining the car she would drive by lifting a thick but short wall of ice at the edge of the road, creating a half-box of clear cold ice which kept the car in one place. The man leant back in utter shock and marvelled slightly at the ice in front of him that was fastly melting.

Elsa pulled out her air pistol from behind her and slowly walked towards him, pointing it right at his face. Once he stripped his eyes away from the cold creation and fastened them onto Elsa who was carrying a weapon barely an inch from his cheek, he sat still, his hands slowly rising in the air, shocked by everything.

Jack would normally have chosen from his range of weapons to fight back on the offender but the ice Elsa had created caused him to lose concentration and now as he was possibly seconds away from his death, he barely had a fraction of a second to reach in the inner pocket of his blue blazer and pull out his own air pistol in defence before getting his face distorted by a series of bullets.

"Woah...take it easy" He breathed slowly, looking to Elsa's frustrated face then to the spout of the pistol.

"Out of the car" she hissed bluntly, motioning the tip of the gun onto the floor then back to Jack.

"Come on-" he wobbled.

"I said OUT!" she yelled back at him, pulling back the trigger and getting ready to shoot. She really did find a douchebag, if he wanted to live all he had to do was climb out of the vehicle quickly, in Elsa's opinion; She was being kind as to spare his life.

"Ok.. ok" he sighed, rolling his eyes as if this was an annoying everyday situation for him. He slowly unplugged his seat belt and pulled the handle of the door before pushing it open which Elsa gladly moved out of his way for.

"Now on the floor with your hands where I can see them" Elsa commanded, keeping the gun's aim fixed on Jack but now his chest.

"I've got out of the car for fucks sake why do-" Jack started to moan but was cut off by a sharp bite-back voice.

"I SAID ON THE FLOOR!" she widened her eyes angrily at him, her grip on the pistol shaking slightly.

The ice that was used to save the car from flipping over was nearly completely melted into a puddle on the ground and evaporating quickly into the boiling hot thick air around them. Jack did as he was told and unhappily placed his hands over his head before kneeling down on the ground, the hot concrete burning the side of his cheek and his knees.

Elsa whistled to a the nearby bush and Sven came galloping out, the handles of Elsa's handbag in a tight grip in his sharp jaw as he jumped through the open car door and onto the passenger seat, setting the handbag on the floor of the car. Elsa let a out a real smile for the first time that day, taking slight pity on Jack who was frowning angrily as he was witnessing the sound of his car being stolen.

"Thanks, how about I reward you now?" Elsa smirked before throwing her pistol onto the back seat and bending down over Jack's face. He turned his eyes to look at her and his frown hardened as he saw her aquamarine blue eyes staring into his own dark ones happily. With a bat of her eyelashes she formed a layer of ice on his cheek that was cooking against the oven-like ground which cooled him down slightly and she blew over the rest of his face which in a matter of fact, he enjoyed, not feeling the sun beating harshly down on his pale milky skin.

She turned away from him without a second glance and slipped into the car before pulling the door closed and starting the engine.

"Bye!" she grinned at him before skidding sideways on the road and heading through the heat into Madrid.

Jack watched silently as his only form of transport drove away from him into the horizon and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Ugh.." he sighed, decided he'd pick himself up now even though his failure was telling him to stay pinned to the ground.

As he tried to peel his cheek away from the cool block of ice, he found out he was stuck and cursed the wretched woman that had cold-heartedly stole his car and stuck him to the road with his hands above his head. After five minute, the ice melted under his cold blood and he brushed the small bits of sand and gravel from his blue suit.

Luckily, Jack still had his wallet and phone in the inside of his blazer as well as his 'handy' pistol (that wasn't very handy as he was getting robbed). Somehow he felt more upset about the shades and chewing gum pack he had left in the car rather than the actual vehicle itself.

Although he had his mobile on him he didn't feel any point in calling the rest of the gang to come and save his ass from the trouble he had singlehandedly put himself in by closing his eyes and leaning his head back in rock tunes as he drove. They would probably send him back to Canada and lower his job to something else as well as abandoning his mission and sending Bunnymund to cover which would just be the absolute worst to Jack.

Jack couldn't let that happen, North's words vibrated through his ears as he thought angrily to himself.

"_His job depends on it"_

"_His job depends on it"_

"_His job depends on it"_

North's Russian voice continued to echo through his mind until he shouted them away. What was the point in calling for help now when he was so close to Madrid, all he needed to do was hitch a lift there. He was on the M-501 afterall, nearly every driver on the road would be heading either to Madrid or close enough.

With reassuring thoughts in his mind he straightened himself up before heading to the side of the road, ready to be holding out his thumb at nearby drivers. As he waited for someone to appear at the deserted road he had a think back to the woman who stole his car. Fair blonde hair, tight black leather clothes and most distinctively… the silver snowflake belt buckle around her waist.

She matched such a familiar description in one of the criminal spy records that Jack had been reading over, desperately looking for information on Pitch. The girl with a husky dog by her side, heeled black boots, striking blue eyes and of course powers much like his… ice and snow.

As he scanned all through his memory he approached many names but frowned at each until he came across her criminal name, The Snow Witch. North's Canadian agency had a full file on her, she had committed many crimes over the three years she had been discovered and named as one of the most wanted criminals in Norway but much like Pitch, she was clever...crafty and no one had caught her. Jack remembered seeing a newspaper article written in Norwegian with a large picture in the center black and white on the paper of cars and buildings in the town being smashed by lightning bolts of ice and dead men found with frostbitten kiss marks on their noses or cheeks. It seemed this snow woman had somehow followed in the footsteps of Pitch considering she had a feared nickname with her real name unknown to most and being incredibly smart as to never being caught by the police yet still being able to kill and steal.

The real question was why was she in Spain? And wherever she was going, she seemed like she was in a hurry to get there or she would have hitched a lift from a passer by. Whatever the reason, Jack didn't want to think about it and hoped that she wouldn't cause havoc in Madrid.

Jack dropped his arm to his side as it started aching and sighed before smiling and waving wildly at a lorry that was approaching and slowing down once the driver saw Jack. The lorry was blue and had a large picture of a tangerine on the center complete with curly words in green 'Mandarina Finest'.

Jack couldn't help smiling as he climbed up onto a seat and fastened his seatbelt in the lorry before closing the door and taking a look at his driver.

"Hey, you off to Madrid?" Jack asked, shuffling slightly in his seat to get comfy. The driver stared at him blankly and Jack sighed, rolling his eyes and guessing that he was now being driven by a Spanish man who spoke no English.

The Spanish man had a grey moustache and hair and he was tanned, wearing a baseball cap to shade the sun from his rough rubber-like skin and he seemed to be chewing on a toothpick.

"Never mind, No hablo español" Jack sighed once more, resting his chin in his hand and looking out of the window as they started to drive away.

"I do speak English you know" the man said laughing, nearly in an Italian accent. Jack looked at him and smiled a sigh of relief.

"Ah thank God so what's your name?" Jack asked politely.

"My name?" The man asked, trying to process Jack's slight Canadian accent. Jack nodded.

"My name is Hugo Panadero" he said smiling but still keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead that seemed to get busier as they got closer to their destination. Jack frowned slightly feeling that Hugo was a somewhat strong name yet to man sat next to him was plump and hairy to say the least but friendly.

"And yours?" Hugo questioned, steering past a corner.

"Oh Jack, Jack Frost" he told him.

Hugo nodded and they drove in silence for a minute before Jack started to talk once more.

"So where are you heading then?" Jack asked, trying to make good small talk.

"Tangerine fields about an hour away, need to get some more" he explained motioning into the distance where they would be.

"How is it… your job I mean?" Jack asked yet another question.

"It's alright, Senior. Pedro is nice and money isn't all bad"

"Senior Pedro?!"

"Yes he owns the tangerine fields and even lives there in his mansion"

"Mandarina mansion?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well Hugo, it turns out I'm attending a party there tonight"

"Ohh me to, Senior Pedro said I could because of my hard work, what a coincidence, Jack!"

The two chuckled and calmed down. Jack opened the window to let some heat out and slyly placed his hand on the door, sending a very thin icy wind to cool him down, Hugo seemed to enjoy it too as he breathed in the cool crisp air, his sweaty forehead absorbing the cold.

"How does a guy like you end up asking for a lift on the M-501 then?" Hugo asked.

"Well, that's a long story…" Jack started hoping that the two wouldn't continue to ask questions.

"Hmm… tangerine?" Hugo picked up one from a small box next to him.

"Don't mind if I do" Jack chuckled and Hugo threw it to him.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

Meanwhile, Elsa was cruising along the rest of the road in the new car which smelt of frost, pine and mint. She reached down to find a packet of chewing gum and she placed one in her mouth happily whilst humming along to the music that had continued to play whilst she stole the car.

As Sven was sniffing around the car he growled at Elsa and struggled to pull up something in his mouth, a shotgun and air rifle. Elsa looked behind to see and laughed to herself.

"Ha, ha this guy left us a treasure chest" she exclaimed in delight, reaching behind the seat to pull out the pair of shades she noticed him wearing and place them over her eyes, nodding her head along to the tune.

She was abruptly stirred from her activity as she felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up to see she had a message from an unknown number. She opened it and read it carefully, keeping one eye on the road ahead.

_Hey Snowy it's Gaston just some more infomation I forgot to tell you. Pedro is expecting me to be there, tell him you're filling in for me and don't forget, it's formal attire! Most importantly get to Hans. Call me soon"_

Elsa closed the phone and smiled before looking into the air. Madrid was now in sight and it would take half an hour or so to get to Mandarina Mansion, if she had the address correct. Every hour passing through France and Sweden and all the other endless countries made it worth it that she was so close to getting to where she wanted.

"Love you Anna, don't worry. I will serve you justice soon" she muttered, blowing a kiss into the clouds.

* * *

**A/N:**** So I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's late, I had to update my other stories and finish an English assessment at home so yeah...busy, busy but I can now say that I will update this once or twice a week maybe more depending on how many reviews (aka. pushers) I get! Reviews = chapters! Thank you to everyone who is reading this and look forward to the next chapter because I can safely say that it's the party where Elsa and Jack meet again... so there might be some drama... :D See you soon! Going to bed I'm tire and I have school tomorrow v.v**

**NEXT CHAPTER: It's party time but does Jack recognize Jessica Smith as someone familiar among the crowd? **

**~MaliJo x**


	5. Fond Of the Wine Are You?

_Previously:_

_Jack is on the M-501 to Madrid when he comes into contact with the Snow Witch who steals his car, leaving him in the hands of Hugo, the truck driver._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Fond Of the Wine Are You?

* * *

_**Jack**_

Jack stepped out of the large truck that smelt fondly of tangerines and into the azure-blue evening sky. Hugo let himself out after and strolled round to the back of the truck to retrieve empty wooden boxes.

"See you at the party then, Jack?" He chuckled, lifting three boxes all at once and peering round them to meet Jack's smile.

"Yep, thanks for the ride" Jack grinned, walking to help Hugo lift his boxes before retreating towards the mansion.

Jack widened his eyes at the sight. A tall white mansion stood like a beautiful silhouette up on a slight hill that was decorated in small tangerine trees. The lights lit up like spotlights rising into the air from the gardens and Jack could spot small and large archways leading into various places.

He then groaned in disappointment as he watched other guests drive up the hill in their dashing cars and limousines. Now that he thought about it, he should have risen up to the Snow Witch when she stole his car from right under his nose, most of his weapons and his clothes for this occasion was hidden safely in the boot of his car.

Jack then sighed before heading up the hill towards the mansion lit by spotlights and flickering candles. He neared the main long doors before they were closed after a rich couple. He approached a Spanish maid dressed in a dark blue-knee length dress and white apron and bowed to her slightly. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"C-can I come in?" he panted slightly. She frowned at him.

"Yo no hablo Inglés" she answered, confused at his Canadian accent and foreign language.

"For the love of God" Jack muttered under his breath before leaning against the large sturdy door frame, his eyebrows raised.

"¿Puedo entrar, por favor?" he asked, trying to pull off a good Spanish accent for his previous English question.

The maid narrowed her eyes at Jack and looked him up and down before turning her nose up at him. Jack instantly knew she was silently referring to his attire, it was a suit but definitely not for the occasion and after being pressed up against the road he received a few scratches and dirt patches all across his once-pristine white shirt.

"¿Quién eres tú?" she asked, her eyes remaining squinted at his clothes before they drifted to his face and peered up close to his ice-blue eyes.

"Yo soy Jack Frost" Jack replied proudly, his grin appearing once more.

The maid tore her glare away from Jack to scan through a piece of paper attached to a clipboard that seemed to display an abundance of lists of names. Her brown eyes followed in a trail past all the typing on the page before she came to the Fs and smiled up at him.

"Lo siento señor, ¿desea ver Pedro ahora?" she asked politely, opening the door wider for Jack to enter. Jack nodded, smiling a somewhat 'I told you so' smile before straightening out his red tie and stepping into to large hallway. It was amazing.

The ceiling was at least seven metres high and paved with a mixture of white and grey shining marble to match the walls and floor. Marble arches led into many different rooms all stemming from this one hallway which had expensive paintings hanging on the smooth walls, perfect stone statues sitting proudly on thick glass coffee tables and luscious fanned-out green plants in large patterned china pots.

Jack looked up and noticed three small crystal chandeliers, lighting up the hallway. He was abruptly stirred from his fascination when a small and slightly plump man with black rectangular glasses and short curly hair waddled into the room.

"Ahh... Jack!" the man spoke, setting his empty wine glass on one of the glass tables that the previous maid walked towards and picked up before quietly taking it away.

The man was walking towards Jack when he came to a halt and gave him a friendly hug, his nose only level with Jack's neck. Jack awkwardly patted him on the back before gently peeling the man away from himself.

"Woah… you ok buddy?" Jack chuckled, releasing his palm from the man's shoulders, wondering if he was supposed to know who this person was.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry it's just I like warm hugs… although you're kind of cold" the man laughed quietly.

"Right…" Jack smiled with gritted teeth, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Pedro if you didn't know, nice to meet you...Jack Frost, yes?" Pedro smiled. Jack's eyes flew open in recognition.

"Oh yes! Pedro, yes, yes nice to meet you indeed!" Jack grinned eagerly, taking Pedro's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Oh no one's ever _that _excited to see me!" Pedro let out a squeaky laugh. "But you can call me Olaf".

"Sure" Jack answered.

"I couldn't help but notice you gawping at my house do you like it?" Olaf asked, his hands clasped together hopefully

"_Like it?_ It's amazing!" Jack replied a wide grin implanted upon his face, trying to butter the host up as much as he possible could.

"This is just the entrance, follow me… we may need to get you some new clothes too..." Olaf raised his eyebrows the same way the maid did as he examined Jack's outfit.

Jack followed him past the endless amounts of riches and glass and marble furniture, admiring every single clear vase of fresh white flowers and glitter patterned black bowls of yet more tangerines (which seemed to be placed in each room). When he heard of the mansion, he was expecting it to be some kind of old rickety and haunted house full of dull and boring furniture but Mandarina Mansion was far beyond the dream home, it was like being in a sparkling and modern museum, diamonds and all.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

Four hours later of getting to Spain and three different dress, shoes and accessory shops later, Elsa decided to make her way to Mandarina mansion after checking into a small motel, parking her new stolen car there and taking Sven up towards the tangerine fields of Mandarina mansion.

She had settled on an ice blue dress that featured a knee-length slit, exposing one of her pale legs with a long transparent blue train decorated in snowflakes. She wore her hair up in a neat bun and decorated her face with pale blush, silver eyeshadow and pastel pink lipstick. Elsa would be sharp with her makeup, vibrant red and magenta decorating her face and thick black eyelashes that defied gravity but Jessica was calm and soft, besides not having flowers on her dress and instead, white snowflakes decorating her sequined skirts, it would be _Jessica Smith_ who would be attending Pedro's party.

Walking through the cool night air was like a blanket on Elsa's exposed leg, back and neck. The sun bothered her and she felt more weak and tired when she had to trudge through heat. In the cold, it was like preserving strength, keeping her stand upright and putting her in the best mood possible. Of course a Spanish evening wasn't as soothing as a freezing-cold Norwegian night but it did the trick and sent a shimmering smile upon her face.

Sven was also dressed for the occasion, a light blue collar with tear-shaped glass gems encrusted around the outside. As much as it pained Elsa to watch and Sven to wear a collar and lead, he would have to hold on for a night because it was either stay in the crumby motel alone or join Elsa, his decision was chosen and clear.

After ten minutes of walking, busy and over-crowded Madrid was fading behind them into the slight night fog and richer, more exquisite and limited neighborhoods approached them smoother than a gradient. At the end of it all on a hill dotted with tangerine trees was Mandarina Mansion. Elsa could hear faint music and see vivid light blue rays arising from the mansion that stood proud and glamorous upon the hill.

"Come on Sven!" She smiled, eager to enter the bright building.

Once the two approached the door and pressed the doorbell, a maid with a pink dress, white apron and green eyes opened the large doors for them and poked her head around, a flat clipboard in her tight grasp.

"Party guest?" The maid asked in attempt of perfect English. Elsa nodded, smiling her beautiful white smile she only did in her Jessica form.

"My name is Jessica Smith, my fiance; Gaston Murdoc couldn't make it here so I came instead" she lied, engrossed in that same tight smile.

The maid glanced at her clipboard for the name 'Gaston Murdoc' and nodded once she found it before opening the door wider and Elsa smiled politely before quickly walking in, Sven following in trail.

Elsa was quite surprised the maid didn't question her on being Gaston's actual fiance which she made up on the spot since she looked nothing like the tall ginger man to be apart of his family but she soon realised that there wasn't any point in questioning someone when they were practically the last guest there.

Elsa walked through the entrance where there stood clusters of all different men and women dressed in expensive clothes and clutching onto wine glasses and purses that were most likely worth more than the money inside. Elsa got lost in the sights, tall marble arches, crystal chandeliers and she only saw more as she walked through one of the arches in what seemed to be the living room, much darker than the entrance, only lit by candle light and the furniture had changed from marble into wicker and soft scarlet-red cushions.

She looked around, keeping Sven close so he wouldn't get tangled up in the crowd. Her head was slightly dizzy as she wasn't used to large crowds all talking laughing… she needed a drink. Like it was her natural instinct, she quickly headed over to the long refreshments table and poured herself a glass of white wine then proceeding to chugging it down for the first few gulps before restraining herself and sipping on it gently.

Before she could pour herself another, hoping to try the red wine this time, she felt a warm hand pat her shoulder and she jumped slightly only to turn around and notice a man slightly smaller than her stood behind her smiling.

"Fond of the wine are you? Fresh pressed grapes from my brothers farm, much better than my orange juice, don't you think?" the man chuckled, reaching around to pick up the bottle of wine that Elsa had previously used.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked a little confused at the sudden outbreak of conversation.

"My brother, he seems all scary and reluctant at times but really, he's just like his name…"

"What's that?" Elsa asked, a little intrigued.

"Marshmallow"

Elsa frowned, expecting a more practical name if not a Spanish one.

"As for me, my name is Olaf, otherwise known as Pedro" he grinned, pulling Elsa into a small hug. Elsa instantly pulled away, not liking all the contact.

"Strange, you're cold as well" Olaf muttered quietly before looking up to Elsa's confused expression.

"And you are…?" he started off the sentence for her.

"Oh, oh… Jessica Smith, I'm filling in for my fiance Gaston Murdoc" she smiled, watching Olaf's face turn from happy to confused.

"I didn't know he had a fiance?" Olaf frowned.

"Well… he doesn't talk about me, much" Elsa giggled nervously, twiddling with a loose strand of blonde hair from her bun.

"I don't see why not, you're stunning" Olaf commented, smiling up at her with a warm friendly smile. Elsa calmed slightly and smiled back down at him.

"Why thank you"

As she was thinking about Gaston, the whole reason she was here wasn't to mingle with people and dispose of all the white wine on the table through her mouth but to find Hans, who was supposedly here on business, no doubt trading drugs or hiring prostitutes considering his line of work.

"I'm sorry but could you tell me where Hans Murdoc is?" she asked sweetly yet in a hurry.

"Of course, last time I saw him he was outside the back by the pool" Olaf replied.

"Ok, thank you" she shook his hand gratefully and moved on towards the large clear glass backdoors where she could see yet more clusters of people. Before she left the candle-lit living room she swiveled around towards Olaf who was happily munching on some green olives and cheese.

"You don't mind if I let my dog off the leash for a bit?" she asked in a hurry, glancing down at Sven who was getting tangled in all the legs and moaning quietly at all this enclosure. Olaf nodded, hoping Sven would come and say hello to him which he did once Elsa detached the lead from his collar and placed it neatly in her handbag.

Now the only thing on her mind was finding Hans. The door was opened for her politely by a gentleman with a moustache and she smiled at him before rushing out past all the gossiping people.

There was a large blue pool in the center of the yard that ended with a round jacuzzi, both lit by underwater lights and was surrounded by tall green trees and shrubs. Elsa scanned all the people but she found no one who looked much like Gaston or the man she had seen three years before, drag Anna out into the boot of his car.

Just as hope was fading she caught a glimpse of auburn hair and quickly rushed towards the gentleman. As he turned to face her she was stolen for words. That was the moment she realised she didn't know what to say. She couldn't just come straight out and ask if he was the one who kidnapped her sister, she hadn't planned this far ahead… Elsa stuttered, looking to the floor.

"You're not Hans Murdoc by any chance are you?" she asked, following her eyes across the patterned outlines of the paved stones on the floor.

"excusez-moi?" the man answered. Elsa instantly looked up then to find she was talking to a Frenchman who had dark blue eyes and a neat ginger goatee beard.

"Oh… s-sorry" she stuttered, walking away from him and obscuring her image in the mass of walking people.

She stared at the pool in thought. The pool was still, untouched, reflecting all the laughing people who stood by it, wine and champagne in hand. Doubt was beginning to creep in. What was the point? What was the point in coming here on the slight off chance she might find a way to getting revenge, a delicacy she craved so much with a deep hungry passion. Whilst there wasn't much chance, there was still hope. Maybe it was hope that brought Elsa to look up to the other end of the pool where there stood, was Gaston but wait… smaller, skinnier, darker auburn hair and a sly smile...Hans.

* * *

_**Jack**_

Laziness had got him no where during this mission. A rant from North and the team and a stolen car this awful morning, he couldn't afford to mess up anymore than he had and receive a failed mission which would result in a beating and possibly, the loss of his job.

Instead of heading to get a glass of something alcoholic and bubbly which his mouth so desired, he had been searching madly for Hans, exploring the expensive interior of the mansion as he went until he finally noticed the man with auburn sideburns who matched his picture and description perfectly.

Hans had been in the mansion for well over an hour now, not noticing Jack keeping an eye on him, using his spy-like tactics to listen in on his conversations and focus his eyesight to extend the detail of Hans' every move.

After this hour, Jack had clearly seen why Hans was at this party. Many men and women, their hands shaking slightly even in the most gorgeous attire and headwear were sneakily walking up to him, talking to him discreetly before making their way with him somewhere quiet, Jack often found them huddled together behind a corner or door left upon slightly ajar.

Within his first encounters of this activity that Hans was managing to keep between the eyes of him and the unknown person, Jack had already realised what was happening, it didn't take an idiot to know that when Hans passed the guest a small bag of white powder or pink tablets that he was giving away drugs in return for cold hard cash and of course, secrecy. It turned out that a lot of rich people were dysfunctional like that.

Now, with an hour of observing, following him around the mansion and preparing his words to say, he was ready to approach him. Jack tightened up his new black tie and shuffled in his borrowed grey suit before taking long strides towards Hans who seemed to be flirting with a brunette girl in a long purple dress.

"Excuse me ma'am, may I?" Jack asked, smiling at her and motioning to Hans, she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows up then down once before walking away, a glass of red wine locked in between her fingers.

"The name's Hans right? Hans Murdoc…" Jack asked quietly, twirling his fingers around in front of him. Hans nodded, the ghost of a frown hovering on his dark thick eyebrows.

"Who wants to know?" he questioned, turning to walk away. Jack grabbed his arm quickly and slowly pulled him back.

"J-Jack Frost… in need of some help" he panted.

"Define 'help'" Hans spoke, his voice intrigued. Jack kept his blue eyes facing Hans' green ones as he placed his finger on one side of his nostril, pushing it down and using the free one to sniff up the air around him.

Hans' eyes flew open as he caught on to what Jack supposedly wanted.

"How much you willing to pay me?" Hans said in a dark whisper.

"Twice as much as those rookies" Jack lied, playing along with the game and pointing towards Hans' last consumer. The two of them reached into their pockets at the same time, Jack pulling out a small roll of cash and Hans, a little clear bag of white powdered mess.

However, Hans quickly shoved the bag back into his pocket as he kept his eyes locked onto someone approaching them behind Jack's back. Jack widened his eyes and frowned before looking to where Hans' glare was set.

Elsa was panting behind Jack looking into the face of Hans.

"Hans?!" she breathed, a mess of pants and breaths. She focused her glare down to Jack who was now in his straight-standing position looking down at her in shock.

Instantly, Elsa knew that she was looking at the tussled white streaks of hair of the man who she had stuck to the road and stolen his car, she gulped, all her confidence lost in the chatters of the surrounding people, silently praying he wouldn't recognise her.

Jack stared at her face, suddenly encountering this mornings memory. He couldn't be wrong, those protuberant blue eyes, that light gold hair. It had to be the Snow Witch who had given him such a fright.

Without another word, she caught onto Jack eyeing her cautiously and she quickly turned away and ran, Jack following after her.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, I had a blast writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading it ^O^ Didn't get many reviews last chapter...hoping to get some more on this (hint hint) xD So yeah I left it on a cliffhanger, shits gonna go down next chapter WOO YEAH! Or maybe not... maybe Jack is just gonna get his revenge by using his incredibly slow arousing tone to eat his way through Elsa..(That I think I just made up for him). No but yeah, lets say just there will be bumps along this road, one or two more chapters till we get to our destination, pure, shameless Jelsa. Look forward to the next chapter, review for a quicker update! :D Thanks to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, followed and is reading this, it really means a lot to me! :') I also see a PROMO video being uploaded very soon ;D**

**For people who didn't catch onto the Spanish conversation although it doesn't really matter that much and Jack's reply plus slight English-sounding words gave the sentance away, Jack was basically asking the maid if he could come in, she asked who he was and he replied with his name before she looked onto the guestlist, found him there and then apologized to him and invited him inside, asking if he wanted to see Pedro...("simples" xD) **

**Anyone have anymore questions about the grammar I used or want to know what a jacuzzi is or something? You can PM me about ti or search it up which would be quicker. PM any questions or ideas, I can promise you I'll answer! x**

**To see what the amazing Mandarina Mansion looks like on the outside then visit this link!: . **

**It doesn't look too much like that because it's much more bigger and much more stunning with tangerine trees! But it is loosely if not VERY much based on this single picture (and explanation), check that out if you want or just ya' know... use your imagination xD**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Jack is questioning Elsa about everything he witnessed but she is very reluctant to say anything to him until his arm is around her waist and they start to dance... **

**Sound saucy doesn't it? Hopefully it will go according to plan ^-^ lol tune into that and see you next time ;)**

**~MaliJo x**


	6. Team Up With Me

_Previously: _

_Both Elsa and Jack attend the party, not knowing of each other until they both approach Hans to propose a deal._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Team Up With Me

* * *

"Wait!" Jack called desperately after her. They were running frantically through the mansion, through the endless crowds of people. Jack could see her, the quick whoosh of blue fabric, the clatter of glass slippers and the seconds of platinum blonde hair but not her eyes, her deep blue eyes Jack remembered so perfectly. She kept her back to him so her face was hidden and she just kept on running.

Elsa indeed managed to escape the searching eyes of Jack and disappear into the crowd, feeling it being the one good thing about the mass of people. Jack stopped, panting slightly and looking side to side, she was gone.

"Fuck!" Jack cursed to himself, punching down into the air. If he kept failing the way he did, he was ensuring a job loss.

Elsa had retreated to the drinks table, taking a sip of champagne before turning round to see Olaf still playing with Sven. She had to leave.

"Has he been good?" Elsa asked Olaf in a voice of rush.

"Yes, he's delightful and well trained, it won't be long till he starts talking!" Olaf joked, smiling back at her and then to Sven. Elsa pulled out Sven's lead and clipped it onto his collar, sighing once she heard him whine quietly.

"Going so soon?" Olaf asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry, thank you for the party I had a wonder-" Elsa was cut off discretely.

"That's a shame, I was hoping you would stay in my mansion for a few days, you're a delightful guest after all".

Elsa bit her bottom lip, she wanted to stay but she had to focus on Hans. Maybe tonight was a bit of a longshot and a failed mission after such a coincidence but there were always other ways to find him _and _Pitch. She couldn't party with Olaf and his other friends when her sister must be rotting in a grave with a slashed throat. She tensed, bit her tongue.

"I can't" she said through gritted teeth and suppressed tears "I'm sorry".

"Oh is it Hans?"

"...W-what?"

"Were you hoping to stay with him?"

What was this man going on about? Did he know what Elsa was up to?

"I-I don't understand" Elsa muttered to him.

"Well, he's going to be your brother-in-law and you asked me where he was. If you like, I could invite him to stay in the mansion too".

"N-no that-"

She stopped, stopped to think. Instead of chasing Hans, he could be right with her, an easy target. What more, she would only have to hide for the night and the white-haired male would be gone. Alone with Hans to do whatever she pleased without the man she stole the car from getting in the way.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she spoke the next words.

"Yes, that's what I would like..."

Olaf clapped his hands together excitedly and placed his small hand on her back before guiding her to the table of drinks and food.

"Try these" Olaf suggested, picking up a small cocktail stick of oiled olives and brie. Elsa took it and munched on it happily.

"I'll go and find Hans, you help yourself to whatever takes your fancy" he smiled before dashing off behind the corner.

Hmm… What took her fancy? Elsa instantly guided her hand to the bottle of wine before pouring it into a new glass. She'd been going light on the alcohol to make sure she stayed on task and if the worst comes to it, be able to drive but now that her worries were a distant memory of the past, wine was happily allowed back in her system.

She looked down to see Sven had somehow unclipped the lead from his formal collar and was now walking up to guests, receiving pats on the head as he sat and smiled up at them. Olaf was right, it wouldn't be long till he'd be able to start talking.

* * *

_**Jack**_

Jack sat down on one of the white and red loveseats with his head in his palms, sighing at his misfortune. Hans was somewhere dealing drugs in this big house, the Snow Witch was also somewhere, hiding. Things just weren't going to plan. If only he'd been more organised... Olaf walked past him, noticed his worry and waddled over to sit next to him.

"Jack, you seemed bothered" he noticed, trying to meet Jack's eyes but he kept them faced down and covered by his fingers, silent.

"Can I help in any way?" Olaf asked, itching to go and find Hans for Elsa.

"Find me the Snow Witch" Jack chuckled sarcastically, his voice muffled by his hands. Olaf frowned at him, sarcasm wasn't really anything he got but you'd think after twenty years in Norway and five in Spain (because he enjoyed the constant summer for some reason) he would understand it by now but no. Instead he decided to laugh nervously at Jack's words and play along with this...joke.

"I can't find you this um... Snow Witch but I can find you… a drink? You could do with one I think" Olaf commented, smiling. Jack looked up with tired eyes and slightly scruffy hair before lifting himself off of the cushioned seat.

"That sounds amazing" Jack replied quietly.

Once Olaf had told him where the table was then rushed off hurriedly to the poolside in the backyard, Jack started walking to the dimmed red living room where the alcohol would be. As he got closer, he could imagine that burning grape juice hitting his tongue and trickling like poison down his throat. So thick and strong yet undebatably refreshing. He remembered how he longed to taste it as he approached the mansion earlier.

He walked through the marble arch into the warm candlelit room, mentally exhausted. All this stress and still, he had yet to get to Hans. For the moment, it could wait. He had people around the party who he saw exchanging money and drugs with him, no doubt they would have some information on Hans' next location.

The table was in sight and all he focused his sight on was the tall green bottle of wine, frowning at the ice-monster mascot on the label. Totaly unrelated to wine… or grapes. That didn't matter much to him though, the only thing that mattered was getting the contents down his throat.

He started to carelessly pour the deep scarlet liquid in an empty glass but abruptly stopped when the woman next to him caught his eye. A long sparkling dress with a snowflake blue trail, white gold hair in a bun and… those eyes. It was her, she hadn't gone after all and by the looks of it, she hadn't noticed him… yet.

Jack finished pouring his drink before propping his elbows on the table to support himself, crouching slightly as he looked at her for a few moments, wondering when she would glance in his direction.

"Well, well if it isn't the Snow Witch" he smirked, looking at his sudden empty glass. His voice was wobbly and he mentally slapped himself for being such a God damn lightweight when it came to fancy beverages.

Elsa quickly flew her gaze to Jack who was staring up at her, wearing a loopy grin. What was the point in running once more? And after two bottles of white and red wine, Elsa was in no mood to go running when the party around her was starting to spin.

Realising that he was addressing her by her secret name, she quickly diverted her eyes to the appetizers and gingerly picked up another small cocktail stick of green olives and brie, ignoring him completely.

After Jack didn't get any reaction beside a mere second of worry, his grin faded like a ghost.

"So tell me, what brings you to Spain… Snowflake" he smiled, watching his glass intently as he swirled the wine around. Elsa picked up a cheese knife and stiffly sliced through a triangular block of cheddar, frowning and gritting her teeth each time she heard the man breathe.

She desperately wanted to just run from the mansion. Like she thought earlier, there are other ways to get to Hans and Pitch. Good things come to those who wait after all. But if she ran away, then this drunk idiot would suspect something. She already felt slightly intoxicated by the alcohol too, like a blanket of strong, poisonous fabric was slowly being wrapped around her, cocooning her with blurred vision, letting nothing but regret filter through the gaps.

Jack continued to talk, Elsa continued to ignore him but each mumble she heard escape his mouth made her frown, shiver in anger. Maybe it was a good time to swiftly walk away and it became her decision when she noticed thin layers of ice surround the part of floor under her feet, all stemming from the tips of her toes.

_Get it together _she cursed to herself, turning around to walk away and hopefully find Olaf to escape this… trouble.

As she took the first step, she felt a cold hand grab her wrist and pull her back towards the table, towards _him_. Jack was once again staring into those deep shining orbs or hers, noticing a few minor freckles dusted her nose and cheeks but besides that, her skin was pale and her eyes flickered a shine of blue as she locked her gaze onto Jack's night sky eyes, she could almost see the stars twinkling in them.

He was holding her wrist tightly above her, smiling slightly. The way he was looking at her, Elsa couldn't help but blush and gulp.

"Tell me… why did you steal my car?" he asked quietly, leant in so close that she could feel his cold breath tickle her bare shoulder.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she stuttered, averting her eyes to anywhere but his own.

"Yes… you do" Jack slyly corrected her. Before anything else could be said, Elsa's hand flew up from beside her to his face, but he blocked it by once again clasping his free fingers around her other wrist. She struggled, tapping her glass shoes against the wooden flooring. Jack glanced around him, nobody seemed to be monitoring the two but instead, all gathering towards large open glass doors that let to yet another series of gardens.

Once all the guests had resorted to outside and no one was in sight, Jack bent down even closer to her, a devilish smirk playing at his mouth. Before he could say anything, Elsa tipped her right foot up towards his chin and shot long icy blades up at him, which he dodged but sent him backwards slightly.

Elsa was free of his clutch and she sent a wave of icy wind, pushing him backwards onto the floor with a great big thump. This and alcohol was not a good mix for Jack, he was already dizzy and felt like he would be sick at any minute but never the less, he aimed his palm in Elsa's direction and showed her a nice slice of karma.

The icy force pushed her backwards, sending her crashing into the table which caused Jack's wine glass to fall off of the ledge and smash into jagged shards on the floor. She looked up at him, not daring to make a move… he had ice powers? Or was she imagining things… maybe she was a bit _too _drunk.

Jack, just barely realising what he'd done walked towards her and offered her his hand, how ever, still wearing his sly grin. She looked at him with wide eyes, moving backwards as far as she could as his hand got closer to her.

She was genuinely scared not of his powers but… purely out of shock. Finally, he took the hint and dropped his hand to his side.

"You going to tell me where my car is then?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Elsa continued to stare at him, this was madness, only visions she had created for herself.

Elsa quickly shook her head before standing up and rushing to the open door where everyone had not long ago retreated to. Jack followed behind her, slowly.

She had obscured herself once more in the abundance of people, she was beginning to get good at that. This guy was testing her patience, creating for her, nonsense images. That could have easily been her own magic turning against her considering her magic is controlled by her emotions and she was the least to say drunk.

Jack however, was not drunk he was absolutely _pissed_ and that was ridiculous considering he barely had one glass. He presumed his drink was spiked but it didn't really matter because he remembered his own name, and who he wanted to talk to to. _That's _what mattered most.

He strolled sloppily through the crowd until he got to the front line and saw what all the commotion was about. This garden was based on a patio with a few surrounding trees and at the back of it, under a gazebo was a band.

The show started off with Spanish music and dancers with maracas and castanets, whooshing their frilly red skirts around their ankles, all in perfect sync with one another. Male dancers who were shirtless and decorated in snake-like tattoos jumped out and started to dance recklessly with fire, spinning amazing shapes out of the hot element.

Once the dancers had finished, everyone cheered and started to waltz around with a partner or head back inside when some classical music started to sound through a grand piano, cello and violins that had been brought out into the gazebo.

Jack looked around for the Snow Witch who he was desperately seeking a proper name for. Plus, he wasn't the type to leave a note unplayed or a word unsaid. Elsa on the other hand was trying madly to avoid him, hiding behind people when he happened to look her way.

As she was slowly and cautiously walking backwards she bumped into Olaf who let out a sheepish giggle.

"Oh Jessica, I found Hans and you're in luck, he's staying!" Olaf smiled triumphantly. Elsa couldn't answer him, her mind was spinning from the alcohol, the shock, the force that crashed her into the table. Olaf looked at her worriedly. She mumbled a soft and loopy 'thanks' before turning around and walking away from him but he caught up with her, hopelessly waddling his legs to stand before her.

"Jess! Don't you want to stay for the rest of the dances?" he asked, motioning to the large patio where everyone danced elegantly across the stones, in perfect harmony with the harmonious classical music traveling from the gazebo.

Elsa looked at it for a moment, regaining stability and focus as her vision changed from blurred to clear once more. She had to get it together, she hadn't planned this but she never planned coming to Madrid anyway, she didn't plan to stay at Mandarina mansion nor steal anyone's car. If she had just put up with one more measly lift to Madrid then… then she wouldn't be running from this man with hair and teeth white as snow and midnight eyes.

She quickly shook thoughts out of her head, she was… complimenting him? No that didn't sound right. She nodded appreciatively at Olaf before turning to join the audience who were all watching the partners dance gracefully like swans on a lake. She also caught a glimpse of Sven, spinning and waltzing in amongst the dancers which made her giggle quietly to herself.

The night sky was alive with silver stars all sparkling like glitter on a clear blue page...just like his eyes… no! Before she could delve deeper into her recurring thoughts, she felt a gloved hand brush her shoulder which made her flinch slightly. She spun around, half hoping it was the man of ice like her but alas, it was Hans. And how odd that he was wearing gloves in Spain… perhaps he was hiding something, the same way she would normally hide her powers beneath gloves.

"Woah, feisty!" he chuckled at her quick movement.

"H-Hans" was all she managed to breath. The time she should have spent planning for this was used unproductively getting acquainted with that white-haired man.

"You're Jessica Smith, correct?" he asked. Elsa awkwardly shook her head, watching as he outstretched his palm towards her, for a moment she began to think he might shoot ice at her _as well_.

"Care for a dance?" he invited her with such a light kind voice, it was nearly unreal. Unreal to think that _he _was the one who carelessly chucked a human being who happened to be her sister into the boot of a car. With that thought fresh in her mind, she said nothing but still slowly placed her bare hand into his, trying her best to hold in the ice that was running down her veins with hard and raw anger and hatred for this man who seemed so charming no one would guess he was behind all dodgy going-ons.

He took her slowly out into the center of the patio and positioned himself so his hand was around her waist, the other was holding her hand still and Elsa's free hand gripped onto his arm.

By the face she was making, someone could mistake her for being somewhat constipated but Hans chose not to question it. Wise man, wise indeed.

"So… you're engaged to my brother?" he started conversation as the music continued to play in the background and he guided Elsa around the patio, in between other dancers. Elsa chose to channel her focus into getting her steps right, following Hans' movements to take her mind off of her powers which she was trying so hard to push back down into the pit of her stomach.

But then Hans' question sunk in...deep. She wasn't prepared for all these questions, he was sure to know she was lying but maybe…

"Yes, yes I am" she forced a smile which dropped instantly after a few split seconds.

"Hmm… which one? I have twelve" Hans smiled, his smile was perfect...too perfect. Elsa was slightly taken aback by twelve brothers, she found living with one sister was difficult enough she couldn't imagine twelve Annas but then again, she only would be quite grateful for one.

"Gaston" she told him.

"Ahh, the runt" Hans said, looking up to the sky before diverting his green-eyed gaze to Elsa, waiting for a reply.

Realising she should probably be offended, Elsa frowned at him.

"H-he's not a runt!" she yelled, but not too surely. Gaston was pretty fugg, compared to Hans anyway. Hans looked like an angel had carved his face in Heaven but behind an angel's face, there had to be a devil.

"Ok… ok. It was his Birthday a couple of days ago, did you guys do anything?" Hans questioned.

"Well… I gave him a Birthday surprise" Elsa said truthfully. Gaston really did get the surprise of his life that day. Of course Elsa regretted what she said when she looked up to see Hans with raised eyebrows and a grin on his face. She went red.

"I didn't mean that" she spat, hoping to rid of his lewd thoughts.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't".

The two continued to dance with little talks until the music came to an end and they both came to a slow halt with all the rest of the people to give a round of applause. The clapping stopped when the next piece started to once again fill the tangerine fields with music.

Hans was about to ask Elsa if she wanted to dance again but was stopped when Jack came into view and tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"Oh, Jack… what do you want?" Hans asked, hoping he wasn't going to ask for drugs when Elsa's worried eyes were watching them like a hawk. Plus, Jack sounded pretty drunk.

"You don't mind if I take this dance?" Jack grinned, waving his hand slowly to Elsa. Hans took a moment to evaluate his own decision before nodding with a small smile.

"Of course, be my guest" Hans answered before bowing kindly to Elsa and walking away.

Jack watched until Hans was no longer in sight before he turned his face to look at Elsa who looked considerably frightened. He was still wearing that stupid grin and was closing in on her, she couldn't run away now. Once a shark smells his prey, there's no point in swimming away.

Jack held out his hand, the same way Hans did and Elsa hesitated before taking it. Now it was _really _hard to keep her powers concealed beneath her pale skin. He pulled her in close, resting a hand on her hip which made her wince slightly. At that, he chuckled before twirling her around, keeping her so close that she could feel his heart pound like a drum against his chest.

"S-so, your name's Jack them?" Elsa stuttered, trying to fill in the quiet space between them. Damn the song for being so slow and smooth, forcing him to hold her lightly and pull her in tightly at certain notes.

"Yes… Jack Frost but the real question here, is what's _your _name?" he replied.

"Jessica Smi-"

"I don't believe you"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, what's your _real _name?"

"I told you"

"Well then, your name stinks of bullshit to me"

"Well excuse me"

"Just tell me your name, please"

"E-El-"

"Whats that?"

"Els-"

"Elisa?"

"Elsa!"

Her voice radiated through his ears, she hoped no one else she knew would have heard her. She bit her lip as Jack admired her name silently, looking up at the stars once or twice and comparing them with the woman in front of him.

"See, that wasn't so hard but I think I'll call you… Snowflake" he smiled. Elsa grimaced at the name, was he giving her a pet name?

"You know, because of your belt buckle" Jack added.

"I already told you… that wasn't me" Elsa lied.

"Gah, do you smell that again? More fresh bull-"

"Ok just shut up!" She shouted at him through gritted teeth. Why was this exhausting tune taking so long?!

After a few moments of silence, he trailed his hand lower than her hip, right to her behind, sending shivers up her spine and tingles in her stomach, why was he doing this to her?!

"Tell me Elsa" he whispered right up close to her ear, his cold breath tickling the sensitive skin around her neck.

"What's your deal with Hans?" he finished, pulling away to capture her stunning blue gaze.

He suspected it may be what everyone else was visiting him for, drugs. It would explain why Elsa was shaking.

"That's strictly confined infor-" she moaned quietly up at the sky as Jack quickly, without warning pulled her tightly against his own waist. He was intoxicating, it were as if black ice was pulling them together.

"Tell me…"

No way was she going to give into his soft voice and open up to him, he had already asked too many questions, she had already said too much.

"I want to…"

"...Want to what?"

"Get Pi-" she broke away from him, he was luring her in, no doubt into a trap and she would not tolerate it.

He lifted her hand and twirled her around under his arm before spinning her back into himself.

"Just answer this one question" he spoke gently, maybe he was becoming more sober.

"Are you after Pitch?" he finished.

The name sent even more shivers through her, hatred, pure cold hatred was all she felt when she heard that name. Yet it was simple to Jack, if she was confused at his question, he could simply shrug it off and blame it on being tipsy but to his surprise, she looked up at him and nodded slowly, biting her top lip.

A voice in her head was telling her to stop and turn away but…

Jack pressed his forehead against hers and let his eyelids fall to meet his lower ones.

"Team up with me" he breathed. She could smell wine on his breath, she could feel ice hitting her chin as he talked. And as if he had commanded her to speak…

"O-ok".

* * *

**A/N:**** 4,082 words, WHOOO I wasn't expecting to write that much xD **

**Ok not much to say about this chapter, I was meant to upload it yesterday but I was still thinking about what to write so sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it! If you think they're rushing something...maybe? This story is inspired a lot by Mission Impossible: 2 (I love that film) and after I saw it for the first time, it got me motivated to write this. I was basing their relationship loosely on the one that Ethan and I think her name is Elizabeth have in the film. But not much really, this story is VERY different to Mission Impossible. **

**Maybe one more chapter of this party night, two or three more of being in Mandarina mansion and then their plan is put into action and they're heading to find Pitch... yay! **

**I normally tell you what next chapter will be about but I have a few different ideas so I'm not to sure but I may update this chapter and tell you once I get it sorted, if anyone really wants to get a glimpse of the next chapter anyway. So I'll see you next chapter! Thank you everyone for your amazing feedback! (I read all reviews and I reply to most of them) I will also answer any questions you have, PM me or leave a review and I PROMISE I'll get back to you ^O^ **

**Please, please review... I'm hoping to get twenty to start writing next chapter and that's only three so if you guys could...ya' know. Three isn't much to ask and I know that over a thousand people has had a look at this story so... :D Any improvements? Don't be scared to review that or PM me that, I'm not defensive or anything, I take what I can get (I'm frugal like that xD) unless it's hate mail or taking the mick (you guys can piss off, seriously) Flame if you want though, I won't hurt you lol... Just judge you. Bye, love you all :) 3**

**~MaliJo x**

**P.S. Who else watched The Big Bang Theory and saw the new one of Sheldon and Amy spending Valentines together in a train. (I'm not saying what happened because I might spoil) but literally, it made me cry :') I was so happy, it was so CUTEEE! And Sheldon is NEVER cute :'O **


	7. The Glass Touches Your Lips Before I Do

_Previously:_

_Jack chases after Elsa and reveals his powers, Elsa tells a lie to Hans as they dance before he hands her over to Jack and she starts to feel butterflies._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The Glass Touches Your Lips Before I Do

* * *

Jack was many things. Mischievous, laid back… charming but he was not seductive. Yet Elsa begged to differ that tonight was an exception. They'd been dancing for two compositions now, luckily Hans wasn't in sight or he would start to get suspicious. But frankly, Hans was the last thing on both Jack and Elsa's minds.

"Now… about my car…"

Elsa rolled her eyes before turning to dance solo beside him.

"What about it?" She sneered. Alcohol was no longer the foundation of their conversation and Jack was secretly missing the drunk Elsa… leaning into him, moaning at his every touch but now just as he remembered on the M-501, she was back to her feisty own self.

"Well, I would like it back" Jack chuckled, clapping his hands along with the rest of the dancers. The Spanish music had returned and it was if the pair knew the dance off by heart or.. they were just following the moves of everyone else.

"What's in it for me?" Elsa smiled, enrolling herself in his arms once more and looking up at his blue glazed orbs.

"Wow, seriously?" Jack wasn't expecting her to ask that. First, she takes his car, his chat with Hans and his dignity and now she may as well be stealing his heart with that piercing yet beautiful look she was shooting in his direction.

"Absolutely nothing" Jack answered finally but Elsa didn't look convinced, her smile was still there though.

"But…" he walked slowly towards her and draped his arm across her stomach before pulling her against him and blowing onto her neck, a cold and sweet series of icy breaths. She turned around.

"I'll think about it" she smirked.

They continued to dance until the song was over and they became tired of the same dusky and tedious tunes, deciding to resort to the living room which was partially empty besides small groups of people, most had probably returned to their own mansions on hills.

Jack guided Elsa towards the long red couch, steering her and himself away clear of the drinks table. He gently pushed her down onto the cushions before sitting down himself and picking up a tangerine from the coffee table in front of them and peeling it, keeping his gaze on Elsa.

It was then that Elsa thought back to the time she met Gaston, she kicked him to the floor and pointed a gun to his crotch, similar to what she did to Jack but unlucky for him, he was left on the M-501, not a luxury modern house. Either way, it ended up with them being friends although Elsa could feel that this thing going on with Jack was steering madly away from _just friends. _

She also realised that all this electricity was crackling around her and Jack yet she didn't know much about him and vice versa. But what an opportunity right at this very moment.

"So Jack, what do you do as a living?" Elsa asked, clutching her knees together.

Jack always wished he could tell girls about his job, he found that it would be the best way to have them rolling from his arms (and his bed). But North had told him not to. Number one rule of being a spy, don't blab about it. Spies are secretive, they change personas, they use technology beyond the human mind, they're skilled, clever and above all, loyal to their boss and fellow spies.

This how ever, surely would be an exception. Elsa had told him a lot about what she wanted, her plans and maybe it was the wine talking but he had asked her to team up with him. She didn't seem reluctant to it so in this case... it was business.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, breaking the tangerine in half and giving one half to Elsa.

"Is an ice cube cold?" she replied, smiling as she placed a slice of juicy tangerine in her mouth.

Jack simply chuckled before resting his elbows on his knees to start talking.

"I'm… I'm a spy" he spoke quietly, nervously glancing around him but no one was listening, too wrapped up in their own riches, good riddance.

"Come again?" Elsa laughed, eating more of her tangerine.

"What's so funny?!" He frowned back at her, the corners of his mouth resisting the urge to smile.

"You didn't seem much of a spy when you got beaten by the Snow Witch… hmm"

"Hehe well… I wasn't taking my mission very seriously I guess"

"Oh, how come?"

"Pitch. He has a history of crime in Canada, we've been out to get him for years but no luck… What will make this time any different?"

Elsa thought for a minute..

_This man had potential but no motive._

_He's clever but he has no idea of what he's up against_

_Lucky I'm here… _

"Because I'm helping you aren't I? A team…" she answered him after a few quiet moments. He looked up and smiled at her. Ok maybe they only became acquainted a couple of hours ago but it was all going so well… Jack would definitely be of use. No doubt he had other spies at hand, he could keep secrets, he had tactics… he was perfect. Jack felt the same about Elsa yet for the both of them, they found one another endearingly cold…

"So why are you after Pitch anyway?" Jack questioned after a few minutes of gazing at each other. Her smile faded, she bit her lip and gripped the fabric of the couch, frost spiralling from her fingertips.

"I…"

"Elsa, you don't have to-"

"No… I'll tell you..."

She got herself comfortable and shifted around the cushions slightly.

"Three years ago… I wasn't the Snow Witch, I was Elsa Arendelle, I lived with my sister and her partner. I was also scared, alone and everyone saw me as a threat. Others however, saw me as a way to make money, a circus act as such. Pitch was one of them. He found where I lived and… Long story short, he couldn't find me so instead, left with my sister and I didn't ever see her again until her funeral…"

Jack was silent. He watched Elsa, her eyes were watering but she wasn't crying. Strong woman was his first thought.

"So revenge then?" Jack said quietly, leaning back into the couch. Elsa sniffed in her pain and bit her top lip in anger. Pitch, that little fucker.

"Yes" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll do whatever I can to take him down" Jack reassured her.

"I know you will" she added after a while "with my help". Jack nodded.

"With your help" he repeated.

The two smiled at each other in peaceful silence for a while before Jack decided to break it.

"So I'm guessing you're here for the same reason as me then"

"To be an idiot? God no!" She giggled.

"Hey…"

"I'm only kidding. So the reason is…?"

"Hans"

"Correct".

"Just a another step from getting justice" Elsa sighed at the tall ceiling. "For my sister of course".

"What was she called?" Jack queried. Elsa felt her stomach tighten for a brief second as he said _wa_s_. _He was correct but it still pained her to think that Anna only _was _alive.

"...Anna" she whispered. This was nearly insane. Already within the period of two days, Elsa had displayed anger, sadness, ice and even a slight bitter attraction towards Jack. He seemed to listen to her, look into her eyes to let her know she wasn't alone, maybe he had also gone through hardship.

His situation may have been similar to Gaston's. Well, his complicated relationship with Elsa anyway (starts off bumpy ends smooth, much like going up a hill then gliding back down). But unlike the ginger runt, Jack had a certain feel to him, a slight glint of understanding in his eye, a cold heart… in the best way. What Elsa didn't know was that Jack seemed to be self-absorbing the same cool vibes from her.

Now, Elsa was never one to believe in love at first sight but just maybe…

"Elsa…?" Jack shook her gently from her thoughts and she had yet to realise that his cold hand was tentatively placed on her bare knee that poked out as she sat from the slit in her long blue dress, nearly unconsciously.

"Y-yes?" she licked her lips before speaking and rubbed her eyes gently as if she hadn't long awoken.

"Ha, good… I thought I lost you for a minute" he chuckled, subconsciously rubbing her knee with a stray thumb of his.

Elsa averted her eyes to his hand and swallowed. Once he realised his actions, he hastily removed it, leaving behind a handprint of sparkling frost which subsided within a few moments. To his surprise though, she pulled back his hand and directed it back past her knee and propped it upon her thigh.

"Ha… nice and cold" she smiled devilishly at him although she couldn't deny that she felt heat rising like a desert in the pit of her stomach as she focused her mind on his hand. Could it be an illusion of hers that he was slyly gliding it further up, slower than a falling snowflake.

No, no, no, this was no illusion. She felt Jack daringly brush his fingertips lightly across the inside of her thigh and then slide his hand further up the delicate pale skin beneath her skirt, almost as pure as porcelain. His hand ventured further until just lightly… No!

Elsa stopped the interaction by sprinting to the refreshments table, her hotspot for the night so it seemed and reaching for a bottle of wine only to find there was none left. Damn. Thankfully, her wine from before was still half full and propped on the table, representing a goblet of gold for all there was.

She picked it up, gripping it stiffly whilst sending cool waves of frost to coat her body, hoping she'd cool down a bit. No sooner had she brought the glass to her lips and tasted the warm and sweet wine on the tip of her tongue, she felt two icy palms rest on her waist and a cold chest obscuring her back. It was Jack.

He rested his chin in the smooth crook of her neck and smiled against her fair skin as she let a small moan escaped through the passage of her lips.

"You know… I'm jealous" Jack whispered, his eyes closed as he inhaled the sweet aroma of… tangerines lacing her soft skin.

"A-and why is that…" Elsa breathed, swallowing at the end of her sentence and placing the glass of wine on the table before it would fall due to her hands going numb and shaking slightly.

"The wine glass touches your lips before I do…" he answered in deep whispers before opening one of his eyes to glance over at the glass which had faint marks of Elsa's scarlet red lipstick patterned on.

Suddenly, without warning, he pushed his waist quickly towards her so she was pressed up against him, feeling his heartbeat hammering away against his chest and now, the half-exposed skin of her back.

There were tingles shooting like fireworks all around her body. She was praying it was the past intake of alcohol and not these soft touches Jack was peppering her with. But she couldn't fall for this... for him, a spy stupid enough to get his car and weapons stolen and then reveal his identity and the truth always comes out when someone is drunk, even if wine was only dabbled around certain actions of his, he was being rather daring.

Elsa had been touched by a man like this but she didn't enjoy it, she'd kissed other men before but not with passion and never did she allow herself to curl around their every word the ways she was now, never did she give away her purity the way she was heading now and never did she let emotions like this pour from her every move. It was like, he was meant to make this happen, he was meant to be the one to make her silently moan as he stood behind her, running his hand along each curve of her waist and stomach.

Her mind was screaming to stay away, dodge this bullet but her heart was telling her otherwise, stay and endure this feeling, because it's a good feeling, it will be worth it in the end.

_"He's leading you into trouble, someone might see, what about your plan, you're being so foolish, he's probably taking you for a spin to get some information, stop falling for this idiot, you're strong, he's... fickle... just-" _Her mind was filling her with doubts and threats but she just couldn't resist the way his cold breath was tickling the skin behind her ear and on her neck.

Gradually, he brought his hands up the sequined bodice of her dress and settled his wondering palms on her ample bosom which made her flinch slightly. Wasn't it bad enough that he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear and informing her of his intentions for the night... if he had the chance that is. But now he was groping her chest each second she thought she was safe from his clutch and that wasn't the worst. The worst aspect of it all was that she was... enjoying it, biting her tongue to swallow back moans and sighs and channelling thin black ice down her veins and onto the table she was grasping onto for dear sanity, forming jagged shaped and spirals of frost across the surface.

She looked around to see that the party was nearly dead, the remaining people were too busy collecting their things together or talking about the evenings events to notice Jack who was stealthily fondling her. Thoughts of Hans walking past and seeing or even standing right behind them now or sat upon the couch were pacing around her mind, if he saw... it would be game over for both of them.

To avoid any temptation, she rolled herself away from his searching and curious touches so she was facing his deep ice eyes that were looking right back at her. Elsa was breathing heavily, breaths she had been holing in for a good while now. She licked her lips and swallowed before she continued to speak.

"J-Jack I-" she stuttered, searching madly around the room for something to say, it felt as if she had forgotten the alphabet as he was touching her and now as they had broken away from that blissful moment, her head was beginning to ache and spin with all her knowledge returning to her in gaps of seconds and breaths.

Jack didn't seem too affected by it. He had a one-sided grin implanted on his face and one eyebrow perked up, waiting for some kind of response from the shell-shocked Elsa. But then again, he wasn't the one getting squeezed and teased as the cause stood behind you, very slowly and almost insignificantly grinding their waist against you.

"Come on Elsa..." he smirked, reaching out his arms and inviting her towards him.

"N-no Jack... we can't... this, this is just... argh. We need to be careful and... and quiet" she awkwardly spoke which made Jack chuckle.

"You were the one making the noises..." he remarked and oh how did he enjoy those noises, like a sweet melody. Much sweeter than the music they danced to some hours ago.

But now it was nearly two in the morning yet he was still feeling this heat arising in his stomach, his heart and that bulge of his for that matter and he was sure she was feeling it as well, judged by the way she was looking at him, the way she sounded when all he was doing was cupping her from behind. This intrigued him even more though. The impression she first gave him was that she had a string of lovers and now all he saw was her pure innocence and he _wanted _it. Oh he wanted to take it as his own _sooo _badly.

"Jack I have... I have to go" she swallowed before quickly turning away to avoid his contagious breath and scent. Boy was she getting a tad bit excited and giddy, new underwear was needed promptly. Which reminded her... Sven.

Sven must have been wondering around the downstairs somewhere. He always stuck with Elsa, stayed within a near distance. He was loyal and trustworthy. In fact, Elsa trusted him so much that most of the time, he was left in charge of her Mary Poppins handbag which contained weapons, clothes, information. She knew Sven would even fight to keep those possessions safe.

Luckily, as her hopes were beginning to get strangled in regret, Sven appeared with the handles of her handbag hanging from his sharp teeth and bottom jaw. He padded over to her and dropped the handbag at her feet before sitting politely before her, his tail wagging excitedly behind him.

Elsa bent down and patted him on the head before picking up her handbag and letting a sigh of relief escape her lips. She looked up to see the kind but tired eyes of Olaf.

"Goodness, he really tires you out..." Olaf yawned, looking down at Sven.

"Y-yes, he does...I suppose..." Elsa responded. Olaf looked up at her worriedly, giving himself a reason to distract himself from sleep.

"Are you alright, Jessica?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine... h-honestly" she lied.

"You must be tired though" Olaf stated but Elsa really was not stable enough to sleep, her heart was pounding like a drum, her mind was racing, her breaths were quickening and her hands were vigorously shaking. Who know a man could have this effect on anyone.

"Well if and when you would like to retire then..." he yawned "your room is the Relejado room... upstairs..."

"Ok thank you, and Hans?" Elsa asked in a hurry, hoping Jack wouldn't hunt her down.

"He has also gone to sleep..." Olaf drooped over, looking as if he would pass out at any minute. Elsa draped her arms around his back and guided him up the staircase, whistling for Sven to follow behind.

"Come on Olaf, you need to get to sleep" she repeated quietly, pushing him up the last step and onto the second floor. She'd never been here. It looked much like downstairs but it appeared more homely and older then the downstairs.

Olaf stumbled across the floor hopefully towards his room. The mansion was locked, maybe Jack had left but knowing those eyes, he was dead set on a feast. Elsa hurriedly scanned all the doors labelled with Spanish names until she finally came across the 'Relejado' room and opened the door, closing it behind her once Sven had trotted into the room and jumped onto the double bed.

She leant up against the door, panting and slowly letting thoughts drain from her mind. Everything would be ok... she continued to support herself on the ground with small pep talks, she could do this, she'd be fine, she just needed sleep.

There was no door key in sight.

"For fucks sake" she cursed as she searched through the draws in the bedside tabled and on the shelves and cupboards, nothing. Using the flick of her hand, she sealed it with some thick ice, that would hold her off for a while but Spanish weather never works well with ice.

Sven had already curled up on the bed, his chin resting in his paws and his husky eyes half closed.

"If only I could sleep that soundly" Elsa muttered to herself before fumbling through the contents of her handbag and pulling out a vest and new (and dry) underwear out. This would have to do.

As she was changing out of her dress and slipping on the vest, she heard a couple of knocks to the door.

"Shit!" She hissed. Then again, maybe it was only Olaf, she was praying that it was Olaf at the door, in need of some help to his room. The ice blurred her vision through the keyhole and she couldn't make out who the figure was, standing behind it. Whoever it was, they weren't budging.

Elsa shakily guided her hand towards the door handle and opened it, poking round so only her head was visible. The suit... the straggles of white hair, those deep eyes. Jack.

"May I come in?" He asked, a smirk playing at his mouth.

"N-no, absolutely not" Elsa stuttered, motioning for Sven to bring her some kind of dressing gown to cover her legs but he was sound asleep and curse her bag for being large but not big enough for a dressing gown or blanket!

"Please..." Jack smiled, curious as to why she was hiding. Elsa gulped, he wasn't going to leave her, he would stay outside until she let him in. It also occurred to her that he was now locked in the mansion without a room to stay in. Bloody Jack Frost and his misfortune...

"I..." she looked down tot he floor, loosening her grip on the handle. Jack nodded at her before he walked in, embracing the chill in the air.

"What's wrong?" He asked after he had finished observing the furniture. Elsa was hidden behind the open door, eying him cautiously. He frowned and edged closer slightly. Elsa gulped.

He closed the door and kept his eyes on it as it slowly shut and came to a halt and ever so slowly he followed the pattern of the door to where Elsa was shyly standing. Her face was as red as her lipstick shade and her arms were wrapped around her waist uncomfortably. She didn't once look him in the eye.

Jack wasn't going to lie to himself, his eyes firstly did dart towards the exposure of her milky smooth legs and followed up until they stopped once he realised she was indeed wearing a blue vest.

"Elsa" he spoke gently. She looked up, dying of embarrassment because there she was, fresh meat in front of a hungry lion but Jack kept his gaze locked onto hers, reassuring her slightly.

"Come on, why are you avoiding me?" He questioned, still keeping his eyes pinned onto hers.

"I... Jack I just... I don't know" she sighed. She slowly moved towards him figuring that the closer she was to him, the less of her bare legs would be in view. Jack smiled down at her.

"I've got to admit something to you" he started. She looked up, a twinkle of light in her eye.

"I think you've got me falling" he smiled, ribboning his right arm around her waist once more which made her shiver. There it goes... Damn, she just changed her underwear too.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean um..." he hadn't planned this far but he had to say what was on his mind. If Elsa thought she was the only one feeling rapid heartbeats and sweaty palms then boy was she in denial.

Instead, as a substitute he quickly pressed his lips against hers before she could argue against it. After a second of wide eyed shock she leant into it, shockwaves washing over every inch of her body. Her eyes closed and Jack pulled her in tighter, enjoying the sensation of her cool mouth.

He slipped his hand under her vest and pulled her in deeper, deciding to slip his tongue in her mouth, begging for entrance, for a battle between his and her tongue, she daringly let it in and moaned in his mouth as she felt this new sensation. Sure people had kissed her before but she never felt this exhilarated, this... turned on before.

Jack pulled away, leaving a panting Elsa in front of him, questioning with tired eyes why he had left that passionate moment, her arms caressing his neck. He bent down slightly to pick her up in his arms and Elsa winced quietly as she felt his cold fingers against her skin once more. He laid her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead before shooting her a small smile.

He slowly walked towards the door, being extra slow just to tease Elsa who was trembling on the bed, silently pleading him to come back and finish what he started. Before he had started walking, he slipped his left hand under the pillow she was laying on. He pulled out a small silver key.

"I'm guessing you didn't check there" he chuckled now, pushing and twisting it in the lock. She said nothing but weakly reached out to him. Once it was locked, he turned the light off. Letting coldness creep in and the star and moonlight be their guide, perfect. Much more discretely than before, he walked towards Elsa who's arms were still outstretched for him.

He bent over into her welcome and she tangled her open arms around his head before pulling him in for yet another kiss which he didn't object to. He refrained from his awkward position and crawled onto the bed so he toward over her, pushing himself further into the kiss. Frost started to creep up the walls and Sven looked up at all the movements only to growl at what he saw.

When the husky was getting no attention and saw that both Elsa and Jack were waving their hands limply at him to stay clear, he quietly padded away to the en suit bathroom, closing the door behind him, maybe Jack and Elsa were in the mood but he wasn't.

Meanwhile, Jack was letting his hands explore all the curves of Elsa's perfect body and she pulled at his dark grey jacket, hoping to rid of it. He tore his lips from hers and removed it, tossing it to the floor despite how impatient Elsa's lips were to reach his.

She pulled him closer, she wanted him close, to feel him breath, to taste him the way he was tasting her. He hooked his fingers around the elastic band of her underwear and started to pull at it slowly, keeping his lips morphed into hers and she shivered under the touch, her face going slightly pink again.

* * *

**A/N:**** Haha, I'm truly sorry I'm leaving you at this but ... :) I can only handle this much to write so... how about I get six reviews for the next chapter so that brings us to 30 reviews in total? And then I'll bring the next chapter out and we all know what's going down (or up ㈴1) in the next chapter! ;D**

**Sorry once again for slow updates just know I am trying my best ^-^ **

**One more thing, her room has got a Spanish name which means 'Chill Out' which was intended as irony since it's getting so hot in there. xD**

**See you next chapter, please review! Thank you also everyone who has read, followed, favourite and reviewed this, I live you! 3 ㈎5**

**~MaliJo x**


	8. It Was Awesome

_Previously:_

_Elsa tells Jack of her past and things start to... heat up_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It Was Awesome

* * *

Elsa grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled it away from her underwear.

"Jack we can't..." she moaned, still protesting against the idea because she knew if she was going to open up to him, she'd loose control, maybe he wanted that though. He bent over and whispered softly into her ear, keeping his hands hovering above the silk fabric covering her waist.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" He asked in a tone of concern. She swallowed, placing her hands on his covered chest, she could feel his heartbeat bouncing like a rythym to a song all in the same, one, two... one, two... one, two. Slowly she averted her eyes up to meet his. He no longer looked at her with hunger but perhaps concern or maybe...

"Elsa?" His voice disturbed her thoughts "please tell me because if you want to stop then-"

"No... no Jack I just... What if-"

"Shh, shh" He placed a finger across her lips and smiled at her. She returned the smile weakly which annoyed her. She wasn't timid and never did she beg in front of people, her mind was still active and thought havvok of this. This guy has got her on her hands and knees (quite literally) and she wanted it? It just didn't seem right. It's as if he was the only person who could remove that hard and fierce armour of the Snow Witch and bring the shy Elsa Arendelle into view.

Before anymore conversation was formed, their lips met once more and she refrained from letting her hands explore his chest to once again wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. She loved the feel of his lips against hers, they fit like two puzzle pieces and everytime they touched whether it be skin on skin or mouth on mouth, it was always amzingly cold.

Before she knew it, she was eagarly reaching up to unbutton his white shirt and cursing the buttons for being so god damn small and plentiful, she just wanted him naked... was that really too much to ask? She felt him chuckle into her mouth and he broke the kiss again, she was getting rather angry that he insisted on being the one to leave the kiss all the time. It was like he was feeding her oxygen and then he just left, leaving her nothing. She _needed _him to come back and give her more.

But luckily he wasn't leaving too far. He sat up on top of her and focused his attention onto his shirt. He unhooked each button without a problem and flung it to the floor so it joined his jacket. Once he was supported on top of her again, her hands flew to his now bare chest and he smirked down at her as she continued to roll her fingers over each toned and cold muscle he bared.

Elsa finaly looked up at him and frowned once she noticed that familiar grin of his.

"What?" she questioned. He said nothing but just kept on smiling which made her go a worrying shade of pink, was he mocking her, did she do something wrong? With no experience she was simply doing what came natural to her so why was he wearing that aggravating smirk of his?

"Nothing" he finaly replied "it's just you..."

He sat her up so he was inbetween her legs and had his own covering hers.

"What about me?"

"You're just so beautiful".

Her heart felt like it was going to flutter away and she was recieving cold and satisfying tingles all throughout her body. It was official, she had _never _felt like this before. She was so deep in thought, in love to realise Jack was giving all his attention on her neck, peppering her in gentle love bites and then sealing it with a soft kiss which frosted once he left and moved on to the next patch of skin.

As if by instinct, Elsa leant her head back, granting him more access to her neck. Each kiss he planted on her, each time he breathed on her, she felt it pull at her heartstrings and there was heat rising in the pit of her stomach which was odd because she never felt warm before. All of this was new and half of her mind was trying to steer her clear but the other half was telling her to go with the flow, her heart agreed with that choice more.

Jack however, was feeling hungry once more. He wanted to taste every inch of his prey but he stopped and remembered why he brought Elsa up in a sitting position. To follow on with his original plan, Jack clasped the bottom of her vest and gently pulled it up and over her head. Now all she was left in was her under garments which Jack was more than happy to get rid of at any given moment.

The two landed slowly back on the bed, tangled in a series of small moans and hard breaths. He distracted her with a kiss as he slyly unhooked her bra from behind, gently pulling it out and letting fall into the building pile of clothes on the floor. It took her a while to realise he had disposed of her bra and was now working his fingers around the band of her underwear, pulling at it limply to let her know his intentions.

She glanced down at his hand, resisting the urge to push him away, she wanted him to do it but at the same time she didn't, all this confusement felt like two voices arguing in her head, like a dog getting two different orders from two different people. She swallowed, hadn't he had enough? He was the first man to touch her bare skin, the first man to make her moan and pant this way, the first man to leave her wanting more. Surely that was a privaledge in itself. But she was too far in the race now to give up and she was getting tired of questioning everything that was happening to her... maybe it was just time to let it go.

Before she could think any further into the matter she let out a sharp gasp, Jack was up to something. She looked down to see Jack rubbing the pad of his thumb against her labia. The fabric of her underwear was irratating her, making each spot he touched tickle and tingle even more than it should do and she was sure by the develish grin on his face that he was doing it on purpose.

This teasing... she hated it but too deep in an ocean of weak moans to inform him of that. It was as if he was absorbing all her energy and using it to impower himself with a stronger appatite for her.

"Jack..." was all she managed to breath. Just when she thought it was all going to end, he's pushed the forbidden red button that would release something unexpected, he stopped, leaving her in a fit of silent anger. Only now does he stop and put up the flood barriers, keeping it painfully in place behind it. That damn Jack Fro-

He placed a small kiss on her nose before looking at her with a crooked grin. He lifted his right hand that had been teasing her and grinded his fingers together as if he were feeling the skin that lined them.

"You're already soaked..." he smirked, referring to the spots he had been teasingly kneading with firm fingers which he was now brushing together. Elsa felt blush creep up her cheeks and inhaled one deep breath.

"I-I..."

He quickly bent dow and concealed her words with frozen kisses down her jawline and onto her neck, damn she tasted good and this was just her skin. Elsa swallowed moans and hummed out as she felt his breath fanning out across her neck.

Jack started to follow a gentle trail from there down, making sure that the kisses only faintly tickled her skin when all she wanted was a full on smooch. There was something terribly satisfying about her beathing heavily on him and silently begging for more, something that he didn't really understand himself but he just wanted to leave her wanting more of him.

He placed the light kisses in a sinuous line down her bare body but not in a specific time pattern, no, no. He wanted to surprise her each time. He stopped once he reached her waist because of course, he couldn't continue his soft and teasing journey when the barrier of her half-damp underwear was stopping him.

That's when Elsa felt her underwear very slowly slide down her legs and the eyes of Jack examine each curve of her now compeltely naked body, she felt embaressed beyond words, like her skin had been shaved off whilst she was asleep. Elsa dared to open her eyes to see Jack still sat above her, marvelling each stray freckle and patch of glowing pale skin.

Jack knew she was somewhat uncomfortable with his eyes darting to every inch of her but he couldn't help it, it was all just so... deliciouse. But since he was otherwise occupied with staring longingly at her entrance he didn't notice her hands flying to his neck and pulling him down out of embaressment. She couldn't have him staring at her for so long, it worried her that maybe he wasn't satisfied with what he saw or thought it was somehow funny.

She pulled him down so he landed face first inbetween her breasts. Great, no seriously for him... _great_. She felt him grin against the delicate skin of her chest and she swallowed, what was he up to now?

Jack darted out his tongue across one of the breasts that he was facing and brought his free hand up to caress the other which made Elsa let out a sharp moan and release him from her hold so he had more room to roam around and soothe whatever he desired with his tongue.

She leant back in complete defeat and threaded her fingers through his damp hair as he continued to fondle and roll his tongue across each of her breasts and murmering sweet sounds of enjoyment. But his quiet "Mmms" were nothing compared to the sounds he was eliciting from Elsa's lips, like sweet music to his ears. He couldn't begin to imagine what music she would play for him once he got down lower.

Before he could even plan out his next move, he felt fingers weakly pulling and fiddling with his leather belt. He glanced down at Elsa who was glaring at his crotch and pulling at the belt impatiently even though he was sure that she knew that to rid someone of a belt you must firstly unbuckle it.

He chuckled at her as he reached to his belt, allowing Elsa to drop her hands back to her sides and save her strength. She watched as he unthreaded the belt from the buckle and pulled it through the barriers of his trousers before letting it drop under the bed.

Jack then knelt up properly to shake free of his black trousers until all that was left was his underwear. Elsa stared at the buldge beneath his underwear wearily, doubts started to fill her mind but she had allowed this go on for too long to just turn her back now. Jack's eyes were glinting with lust for her and the heat in her core was rising like mad each time he took a breath and sent waves of frost along her pocelain skin, it was all madness.

How does stealing a man's car end up with them about to take you in the night? The thought both daunted and confused her, none of this made sense yet her body just longed for him inside her, touching every inch of her...

He pulled down his underwear, allowing his erection to spring free whilst Elsa was starring up at the ceiling deep in thought. With all the movement sending vibrations through the mattress yet nothing happening to her, she stiffly looked up to see what all he commotion was and went into worrying gradient of scarlet once her eyes set on his length barely an arms distance from her.

_"Shit, what have I got myself into?!" _she repeated in her head. It was literally a battle between the angels and the devils right now in her mind. She'd like to think she was an angel, a good girl but after three years of rebbeling, she lost that title for good.

Once Jack had sucessfully launched his underwear halfway across the room, he looked up and frowned at Elsa.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning forward once more and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"N-nothing" she stammered, biting her top lip. Her eyes drifted and widened once she realised how _big _he actually was... and how on earth would it fit into her?

"I don't belive you" he smirked, completely aware that she was marvelling over his size before he leans down to season her with heavy kisses on her neck and ear lobe.

"I'm... just... a little... bit... scared" she breathed in between moans. Jack quickly perked up and peered into her wide eyes, exchanging looks of both fear and comfort.

"That's all" Elsa added shyly, looking beside her and out of the window to the silver stars that filtered in light through the glass of her window. Jack gently cupped her cheek with one of his hands and turned her face back round to meet his kind gaze.

"It's ok, you're with me" he whispered with a reassuring smile which Elsa returned and he squeezed her hand gently before leaning down and locking his lips onto hers. They both closed their eyes, melting into the kiss but after a short while, Jack knelt up, keeping his eyes mostly closed and his lips moulded into Elsa's and he positioned himself in between her legs, looking down without moving his head to make sure he was doing everything... right.

Elsa peeled away from his lips to take another large breath before she placed hers on his once more, oh the passion was overwhelming, taking over her like a blizzard... she was lost in it and no longer did she feel worried or doubtful. Like he said, she was with him, he wouldn't do something bad to her, he had his car stolen by a woman for God's sake, he had the chance the shoot her... He had the chance to use his powers that day but he didn't...

Jack kept his lips moving against hers when he slowly eased into her. Elsa's eyes flew wide open with surprise, she didn't really know what she was expecting when he was kissing her and their eyes were closed, focusing on nothing but the way they felt, the way their bodies felt against each other but oh boy did Jack choose a time, when she least expected it, of course.

As he ventured further into her, she let out a squeak which was muffled in the room of his mouth. With the hand he was holding, he softly smoothed over her palm with his thumb, telling her that she will be fine. But she felt far from fine.

It burned, it hurt, these new feelings weren't anywhere near 'pleasurable' like the way Anna had once described to Elsa when she was still alive. Apparently it was in her exact words _"awesome"_ but this felt extremely far from that.

Jack groaned into the kiss as he felt how tight and wet she was around him. He believed he wouldn't be able to go any further into her because there was something blocking his way, he needed to break it, take it. After all, that's what he desired... To take Elsa's virginity as well as satisfy her.

He pulled back out and Elsa winced as she felt all this raw movement reoccur in between her legs. Once he was out, he thrust back in but much harder that it made Elsa yelp out a small cry. They had refrained from kissing and now Jack was back to leaving delicate frostbites all over her neck and chest and stroking her hand as he continued to enter and leave her, getting faster and harder each time.

The pain was even worse the second time and Elsa felt like striking him with a blade of ice but only for a split second, after she started moving her hips in sync with his and letting all the moans flow out rather than swallowing them whole, everything seemed much better and more... _awesome _as Anna would say.

"Ahhahh... Jack...I-" was all she managed to breath until he would catch her off guard again by hitting some spot she never knew would feel so good. Jack was enjoying it too, the feeling of the tightness inside her, embracing him each time he entered her, grunting back a loud moan each time he slowly pulled out.

Elsa felt like she was going to fly away, all this preassure, all the _pleasure_. Because of this, she let go of Jack's hand and gripped onto the back of his shoulders for dear life of floating away into space and to also see if she could push him in deeper.

Heat was rising in the pit of her stomach, in the center of everything that was happening an Jack could feel it as he made his movements much quicker and harder, earning quick and sharp cries of pleasure each time from Elsa.

"Oh Jack... Please!" She didn't even know what she was begging for, just something, more and more and _more _and-

"Ahhah" this heat... this overflow... Like a pool of glittering pleasure was at a dangerous depth but she wanted, she needed more of him to just swim in it. Those floodgates were breaking, slowly but surely. She felt like a volcano about to erupt, as did Jack.

Jack groped a fistfull of blanket and threw his head back slightly, taking in deep and sharp breaths before averting his eyes back to Elsa who looked up at him lustfully, enjoying the ride. They were at their breaking points, on the brink of ectasy.

it wasn't overly long until Elsa let it all flow, let the volcano erupt, she arched back into him, curling her toes round on the sheets at this feeling of hundreds of refreshing waterfalls draining down on her all at once, clashing together perfectly. She saw stars, she saw white, she saw Jack.

This release made it much more easier for Jack to simply slide in as far as his length could reach (which was pretty far) and it was shortly after that that Jack followed in sync filling her completely with a deep grunt, triggering moans and gasps from the both of them as they reached their highs and fell back down to their lows, tangled in heavy breaths.

Jack came to a slow halt and lowered his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder, resting for a while as Elsa slowly let her hands fall down from his back and to his cheeks, steering him up so he faced her. They both looked exhausted.

She smoothed his moonshaded hair from his face that was glazed in a thin coating of sweat. She gazed into his tired eyes with her own tired azure blue ones and closed her eyes as he leant back down to seal the night with a final kiss on the lips.

The ice on the walls were in mad shapes and sizes, they all started to subside as both Jack and Elsa's breathing, or heavy panting should I say... came to a slow stand-still. He pulled his lips away from her and opened his eyes, a weak smirk travelling up the sides of his face that was lit by the moon and starlight.

"How was that then" he spoke crookedly, feeling victorious that he won his prize. Elsa took a moment to examine his face, his messy hair, his half-sided grin and ice blue eyes that were half-hidden behind his falling eyelids. She never imagined such a sight could be so undeniably sexy.

"I think... it was... I'm not..." Elsa really had no idea what to say, how would you explain all of that in one word because there were many... teasing, arousing, embaressing, painful, comforting, blissfull, exhilirating but only one word from her mind made it to her mouth in time.

"Awesome" she replied, not being able to help a smile take over her features. Jack raised one eyebrow, still beaming down at her. He then rolled over on his back and faced her with a comfoting smile as he pulled one of the blankets over the two.

"I'm glad" he finally spoke, reaching out to take her hand in his. He pulled her hand gently towards him and started to kiss it lightly. She watched him contently as he gazed at her until sleep overtook her. Once Jack was sure she was completely absorbed in sleep, he followed not long after her, keeping an arm draped around her and keeping her close.

* * *

**A/N:**** I do seem to say sorry in a lot of chapters but once again, I'm sorry for any typos, the spell check wasn't working o.e **

**Also thank you for all the reviews, I couldn't publish this at 30 because I was asleep when that happened so... I spent basically all day writing this, it took a while because I got distracted and confused a lot xD **

**Although I always get a bit embarrassed publishing smut not because I'm embarrassed about sex or anything but because I don't know if the writing will come out good or anything so please tell me what you think! **

**There's more ok? I just deleted some of the author notes because I went a bit crazy when I first wrote them :DD**

**I'm not going to ask for a certain amount reviews this time because I might get a shit load of them and have to do what I did today and just spend ALL my time on it because I really wasn't expecting that much but you know please DO review just, I'm not giving you a specific number today. We all learnt a lesson today though: MORE REVIEWS = CHAPTERS (I learnt it like a bitch v.v). See you next time! ;3**

**~MaliJo x**


	9. I Eagerly Await Your Next Visit

_Previously:_

_Jack and Elsa spend the night together... but not sleeping_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I Eagerly Await Your Next Visit

* * *

Jack awoke to the sound of Sven barking up at him from the floor. Elsa stood at the end of the bed, rummaging through her large handbag and what made Jack smile as he sat up against the headboard was that she was wearing his shirt and nothing else.

"Morning" Jack grinned, kneading sleep from his eyes. Elsa looked up for a second and gave him a blank look before she continued to search through her bag. Jack took a minute to observe around him. Everything was pristine white and ebony black yet the floor was oak and it seemed a strange combination but somehow it worked.

The sunlight was filtering in through the transparent white curtains and Elsa's hair glowed like rays of sunshine when the light hit her.

"Hey Elsa, can your pass me those?" Jack asked, pointing to his boxer-shorts that were sprawled across the floor on the other side of the room. Elsa sighed as she walked towards them and plunged them into Jack's face.

"Thank you" he chuckled through the fabric of his underwear.

Whilst Elsa continued to fish for things in her bag only to place them back or throw them to the floor, Jack pulled up his boxer-shorts and reached down under the bed for his jean-like trousers which he stepped into and zipped up.

"Argh!" Elsa yelled through gritted teeth, freezing the bag over with violent frost. Jack widened his eyes as he walked towards her. He placed his hand on hers but she moved it away angrily.

"What's wrong?" He questioned quietly.

"I can't find them…" Elsa breathed heavily.

"Find what?"

"My cigarettes!"

Cigarettes? Jack walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her in closer to him as he very slowly and gently rocked them both side to side.

"G-get off me..." Elsa demanded trying to escape from his hold but he held her tighter and she came to halt once he started to place small kisses around her neck and after that she already felt her legs go numb and melt into the ground.

"You don't need them…" Jack whispered in between kisses.

"I-I…" Oh God, it was the last night's drinks table all over again. He continued to breath on her and run his hands along each exposed curve but Elsa grabbed his hands and stopped him before he moved up any further North.

With his hands she had thankfully caught, she quickly spun around and dropped them to his sides, admiring that he had probably the most cutest bedhead in the world right now before she kissed him full on the lips and she rolled frost patterns with her fingers along his bare chest. Her smirk was slowly returning, that glint in her eye that said 'Don't mess with me or I'll pummel you' was near it's peak.

She pulled away from the kiss slowly, faintly brushing her hand against his midsection before she walked away with a smile that could kill jealousy itself. Jack simply watched her longingly as she stripped of his shirt and wondered around the room completely nude in search of each article of her clothing, making sure she was exceedingly slow, just to tease him.

Jack frowned as he bent down and retrieved his shirt. It was literally like dangling candy in a child's face before taking it away when they reached out for it. As he slid his arms into the shirt he noticed that his own fresh frost and pine smell had been replaced with a musky, frozen tangerine scent, if there was such a thing that existed... and it was rather alluring as it smelt of Elsa, it made him shudder slightly.

Once he had that successfully on, he tried his best to conceal her scent with his jacket but it didn't have much effect. Elsa was already dressed in a light blue floral dress that reached her knees and was decorated in the many patterns of pink roses. Out of curiosity, Jack peered into her handbag where she had got her current dress and pulled out something he felt was so familiar. The silver metal snowflake, used otherwise as a belt buckle.

"This brings back memories" he chuckled, examining it as the small rays of light hit it and reflected each part of the room almost perfectly had it not been for the slight chip on one side and scratches across the surface.

Elsa frowned before taking it from his gripping fingers.

"If you're going to ask about your car then…"

"No I wasn't-"

"I'll give it back to you… if you're good" and with that, she turned away, a grin overlaying her face.

"Elsa…" Jack began. He was rudely cut off when Elsa held up her index fingers and muttered for his silence.

"Ah ah, when I am wearing these" she held up a pair of thick black glasses and balanced them neatly across her nose and ears. "You will refer to me as Jessica Smith" she finished, looking to Jack as she did her hair in a neat bun and dusted herself in pastel pink makeup.

For Jack, of course he knew that the woman standing before him was his Elsa, but for a stranger only knowing of her 'Elsa' features, she would blend in as an average person easily and not the Norwegian criminal, the Snow Witch. Jack frowned at the name, the reasons behind her choosing such a dreadful title was beyond him.

"Ok… Jessica" he adjusted his tie and collar before sitting himself down on the side of the bed.

"Yes, Mr. Frost?" she smirked, tidying away the random things she had launched out of her bag some time ago.

"How should we go about our… mission?" Jack asked, scratching his chin lightly. Elsa laid her bag on the floor and joined Jack on the bed.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Getting to Pitch…" He spoke in a quiet and gentle voice, just in case anyone should pass the halls and eaves in to their conversation. Elsa's eyes flashed with recognition. Of course.

* * *

**_One hour later..._**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Elsa asked, her tone trembling with slight worry. One wrong move and this could all go wrong, three years wasted.

"I'm sure" Jack smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before he turned to leave the room.

"J-Jack!" Elsa stood up, ushering him over. He turned around and walked towards her.

_Damn this needy tone!_

"Yes?" He tilted his head and smiled. To his surprise, she pulled his tie up so it wasn't hanging lazily near the first button. She smoothed it down and pulled at his jacket slowly before setting her palms flat against his chest and looking up at his smile. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, sending flutters all across her chest, her hands were noticeably shaking, bubbles floating and popping in her chest.

He turned to leave but Elsa pulled him back again and firmly placed her lips onto his in a deep kiss which he returned with a smile, her heart was racing and she felt his icy breath fan out across her cheeks. Jack slowly pulled away, opening his eyes to see Elsa's brights orbs staring intently back at him. He let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Elsa nearly whispered.

"I'll be gone barely twenty minutes, you're acting as if I'm walking to my death".

Elsa's heart shuddered at his words.

"Just don't be long, that's all I'm asking" she huffed, loosening her grip on his jacket and turning her back to him. She wasn't going to admit worry to ..._him._

"If you say so" and with that and small chuckle, he left the room. Elsa unfolded her arms and turned to face the closed doors, sighing.

She felt like a piece of her had just walked away, her heart was aching. Something suddenly hit her like a pile of bricks.

_...I'm falling for him… I really am but…_

She placed a hand on her chest, it was beating rapidly as she felt the beats quickening at her thoughts of Jack, his crystal blue eyes, his soft touch and musky voice. She quickly flew her hands behind her back and clasped them together, almost scared.

"I-I… I can't be…" she said aloud before frowning and taking a few deep breaths.

_No, not that idiot..._

* * *

_**Jack**_

Jack had stepped out of the door, glancing around the empty hallways until his eyes set on something. He strolled along the thin green carpet towards what soon came into view as a man awkwardly lying on the ground. He peered in closer and couldn't help laughing when he discovered it was Olaf, smelling heavily of booze and a thin trail of dribble lining his chin as he snored.

Jack bent down and gently nudged the sleeping man. Olaf's glasses had fallen lop-sided and Jack only wished that he had his camera right now. Olaf stirred slightly, mumbling a few distant groans as Jack continued to poke him with his fist.

"Come on, wake up little man" he smiled. Olaf suddenly perked up and nearly turned his head full circle as he adjusted to his surroundings.

"Where on Earth am I…" he croaked, pulling up his thin rectangular glasses so they moulded back into his face.

"I guess you didn't get to your room in time" Jack remarked as he stood and held out his hand for Olaf to take. Olaf blinked a few times before using Jack's hand to stumble to his feet.

"Woah, careful!"

Olaf's legs buckled beneath him and he stumbled a few times before managing to take steps by himself. It were as if after a few bottles of wine and the buzz of the party, he had forgotten everything he's been taught, including how to walk.

But Jack could sympathize with the snowman-lookalike man. He knew that it hurt after you forgot everything to just let the memories pour back through all at once.

"You alright now?" Jack raised his eyebrows down to Olaf.

"Y-yes… thank you".

And now Jack felt bad about asking Olaf the location of Hans until North's words once again vibrated through his mind. He had bigger priorities, Olaf would soon recover, his rest could wait but Jack's job couldn't, Elsa couldn't.

"I know it's not the best time to ask this but can you tell me where I might find Hans Murdoc?" Jack quizzed, bending down slightly to meet the tired eyes of Olaf. Olaf swallowed and frowned to himself, scanning through all that he knew.

"The room with the green door" he finally answered. Jack looked around him and rolled his eyes as he bit his top lip.

"All the doors are green…"

"Oh right… yes, that one" Olaf pointed to the door at the far end of the hallway.

"Ok… thanks?"

Jack walked away suspecting that Olaf drank so much, he still may be wasted. Hopefully, the room would belong to Hans like Olaf told him. As he got closer to the door, his steps became much less frequent but louder, more assertive. He approached the _green _door and took a deep breath before lifting up his hand and knocking on the door.

"Come in" A muffled voice sounded from inside. This was it, their plan. Elsa was a few rooms behind praying, hoping and most importantly _depending _on Jack to make this work, to fulfill the plan they had spent the last hour preparing.

Jack turned the brass door knob and pushed the door forward to firstly lay his eyes on Hans who was sat upon a long dark-green armchair with his legs crossed, an open book balancing on his knee and a thick but old-fashioned cigar hanging from his mouth. Jack walked in and closed the door behind him, taking in his surroundings. Hans' room consisted of dark greens and reds all with rich brass, oak and tapestry. He also noticed that a fireplace was alit with thick and yellow flames which crackled and sent occasional waves of heat around the room.

By the time Jack had finished marvelling the strangely old styled room compared to the modern black and white marble downstairs, Hans had already set his book down on a small coffee table and was sat with his arms resting on the sides of the seat.

"Ahah, Jackson Frost now I thought I wouldn't have to see your face again, but it seems you have stayed" Hans remarked once he had breathed out a cloud of smoke. Jack frowned at the name, how it rolled off of Hans' tongue like poison.

"It appears that way" Jack answered, loathing the smell of smoke in the heatwaves of the fire.

"And what are you doing up this early?" Hans asked, glancing at the tall grandfather clock beside his four-poster bed. Just gone seven O' clock in the morning.

"I could ask you the same thing" Jack bowed his head slightly.

"Indeed, you could. Would you like a puff?" Hans questioned, holding out his cigar. Jack shook his head.

"I quit smoking some time ago"

"Ah, I see. So I presume you are here about our _trade _that was interrupted last night" Hans pushed the cigar into a glass ash tray and looked up to Jack.

"...Yes" Jack answered, biting down on his tongue.

"Well I'm sorry but you're out of luck"

"How come?"

"Well, let's just say there was a lot of fucked up rich people at that party and now I've ran out of stock".

Jack nodded slowly. _Now what?!_

"And it's a shame, too" Hans started, standing up with his hands behind his back "because I really don't like leaving things unfinished".

Hans slowly glided towards the fire and poked it with a long metal stick that lay beside the wall, eliciting small sparks but larger flames.

"But Jackson, I would still like to ask you of a favour" Hans began, circling the room very slowly.

"W-what is it?"

"The girl"

"What girl?"

"The one they call Jessica Smith" Hans snarled. Jack's breath got caught in his throat, what did Hans want with Elsa?

"What about her?" Jack asked, anger draining into his tone.

"I'd like to see her, now if that is possible and alone…"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you were the last person I saw with her, I presume you would know of her whereabouts".

"I-I…"

"That's good, bring her to me and we may come up with an… agreement you and I".

Jack sighed before turning to face the door and opening it.

"As you wish" he said before he closed the door and quickly headed towards Elsa's room. He knocked a couple of times before opening it. Muttering _bastard, bastard, bastard _in his mind as he marched down the hallway.

He walked in to find Elsa pacing up and down the room and he discretely closed the door before stepping quickly towards her.

"That was quick, what happened, did you-".

Jack stopped her from panicking and gently held her arms, stroking the bare skin with his thumbs.

"Calm down, ok?" He hushed her.

"W-what did he say?" she stammered.

"He… doesn't have any drugs left but-". Elsa's eyes flew wide open.

"But what, there has to be something to trade with" Elsa panted.

"He wants to see you" Jack sighed, keeping from punching the wall beside him, Hans had such a sinister snarl upon his face which meant trouble.

"M-me?" Elsa repeated. Jack nodded.

"Jack, I asked you to do one thing which was to get in there and propose business plans, come on!"

"Elsa! I know, I know but I couldn't".

Elsa shrugged away from him, ice was crawling around from under her feet and the room's temperature started to drop.

"Why does he want to see me…"

"I don't know, but I think you should go".

"What?!"

"Elsa, maybe he wants business with _you _and not me, you need to go because your justice and my job depends on it!".

Elsa came to a halt. She was scratching away at her forearms nervously but her hands had dropped to their sides.

_Her justice… for Anna. _

"I'll go just… Can you wait here" Elsa reasoned.

"Hans wants to see you alone anyway". Elsa's spine shivered. She was scared… After all, this man helped with the murder of her sister and she was visiting him as Jessica Smith, not the brave and blood-thirsty Snow Witch, if there was one rule she had set herself over the past three years, it was to always stay in disguise until the minute you kick their ass.

Jack bent down slightly to come face to face with Elsa before she left and he gave her a small peck on the lips.

"You'll be fine, you're with me" he told her for the second time they'd met. Elsa's heart was fluttering as he placed his cold lips onto hers but she swallowed and it all subsided.

"I… wait here". Elsa shakily walked out of the door and into the hallway. Jack stood behind her.

"It's the room at the end" he informed her. She nodded before walking on and Jack watched her until she knocked on the door and he enclosed himself back in the room to avoid Hans seeing.

"Enter" Hans called out and Elsa slowly pushed the door open. She'd done a few breathing exercises as she padded through the hallway. She would take this like a responsible adult. Her first thoughts as she walked in was… warm. She didn't like it. It was hot and smoky. Right now she longed to be in Jack's cool hold.

_Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel..._

As she entered, she saw no one. Just a lit fire, an old pressed cigar and a closed book. What made her jump was the slow creak and then the bang of the door behind her. She pivoted around to meet the green gaze of Hans.

"You wanted to see me?" Her voice was hollow.

"Yes, I did… Please… take a seat, Jessica". Hans motioned to the long green armchair.

"No, thank you because I shan't be here for long."

"I see… and may I ask, did you have fun with Jackson Frost last night?" He asked, circling her like a hawk.

_Shit! How did he know? Did he see him come in my room?!_

All sorts of ideas jumped around her mind like thousands of rabbits until Hans looked at her with concern behind a devilish smirk.

"I left you in his hands before I retreated… dancing as you may recall?"

"O-oh it was um… awesome" Elsa swallowed, shuffling her hands around, she could feel ice sticking to her palms. She let her eyes drift to anywhere but Hans an they settled on the thick brown covered book that was sitting on the coffee table.

"I see you're taking a liking to the book... Charles Dickens, great expectations... I feel I can relate to it in some way".

Elsa said nothing... Just fiddled awkwardly with her gloved hands, swallowing but trying to keep brave, for Jack's sake.

"Tell me, what do you do as a living?" He quizzed.

"I'm a librarian in Norway".

"Ahh..."

"That's nice but now can you tell me…" He drifted towards her "Why you're lying!" He finished and he pushed her against the wall, his arms keeping her imprisoned before him.

"I-I don't-"

"Who are you Jessica Smith?!" Elsa said nothing but thoughts of danger, death was swimming across her mind, her heart was racing and not in the good way like the way it flutters when Jack touches her. She was genuinely scared, this was her plans falling to her feet.

"You're a lying bitch, you're not engaged to my brother…" His breath was hot and vile, Elsa tried to struggle free of him but it was no use.

"Unhand me!" She yelled, her eyes flaring with fury.

"Oh Jessica, you sweet flower… but I suppose every rose bares thorns…" he snarled. Elsa desperately wanted to shake free of her gloves and strike him but as if he were a mind-reader, he held her wrists tightly against the wall above her head and pushed his right knee against the wall in between her thighs. All she could do was hopelessly struggle.

"Let me go!"

"You don't need to lie to me… I know" he whispered, right into her ear. She stopped struggling and turned to face him, her chest heaving up and down and small strands of platinum hair falling loosely from her bun.

"I know that you have a thing for me" he leant in close to her until his lips were almost touching the beginning of her jawline.

"W-what are you on about" Elsa shakily spoke.

_What? Is this fucking lunatic high or something?!_

"No need to hide it from me, its the reason you stuttered as we danced last night, I felt your rather speedy heartbeat in your wrist, or maybe the reason you asked Senor Pedro to keep me here with you or just the fact that you're in Spain in the first place…".

Hans finally let go of Elsa and she fell against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Plus… I know my brother if he became engaged to…" Hans leaned over her and brushed his knuckles across her flustered cheek, pulling her closer to him. "Someone as wonderfully enticing as you… he would rub his fortune in my face because you see... When there are so many brothers altogether… let's see, perhaps thirteen, you tend to compete, to be better, to be… _noticed_"

He looked down at her ringless fingers and smiled to himself.

"And that is why, I'm flattered that you have come all this way just to see me and I presume, you know of Gaston because you asked him of my location?" It was more a statement than a question but the only thing Elsa was thinking was what a psychopath this guy was. He thought she fancied him he- And then it hit her.

_This is… This is perfect… Why didn't I think of it before?_

"Oh no… the secrets out" Elsa stood up straight and drifted towards him, a seductive smile playing away at her features. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess I was just too scared to tell you… Hans" she smirked. He looked down at her with a smile.

"It's fine by me…" He opened the door. "I eagerly await your next visit…"

"As do I" Elsa smiled as she walked out into the much cooler air of the hallway. She waited until the door was closed and locked before her smile faded and tears brimmed her eyes but she wiped them away.

"No, this is my revenge, I'm close" she said quietly to herself.

The _real_ plan was in place and it seemed so simple. Steal the heart of Hans and win a ticket to Pitch. Right now she wanted nothing more to be in the safe cradle of Jack, get Hans' touch off of her skin.

* * *

**A/N:**** UPDATE: Well... I didn't update much, just fixed some mistakes and added a few things so keep your knickers on mkayy :3**

**Cute isn't it? The two are getting FEELINGS 33 **

**Did I scare you with the Hans bit "I know your secret" ? Lol there are going to be a lot of plot twisters in this story by the way ^-^ But if someone out there... doesn't get it *face palms* then basically, Hans thinks Elsa fancies him and that's why she acts all weird around him when in actual fact, she acts weird around him because she's kind of scared... Her daring stunt towards him at the end is all part of hers and Jack's plan though so don't worry your pretty little heads about it ^O^ **

**See you next chapter, which might not be for a few days because I need to update all my other stories (ugh) xD but if you all post loads of reviews, I'll probably get the chapter done quicker because I don't like disappointing people... But thank you everyone for your reviews and follows and- GAHH I love you, I read all of them and it just makes me really happy so thank you :')**

**~MaliJo x**

**(P.S. I have a new story out... It's not Jelsa but Helsa, I know it's bad that I ship Elsa and Jack with tons of different people. I mean Jelsa is my OTP but I have a soft spot for the relationship between Hans and Elsa but in this story they're like BLUURR I have another Jelsa story (nearly 20 chapters) as well... which I forgot to mention) xx**


	10. Lately My Mind Has Been Elsewhere

_Previously:_

_Jack and Elsa wake up to devise a plan to get to Pitch, their plan is intact until Hans get's his hands on Elsa and everything changes_

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

Lately My Mind Has Been Elsewhere

* * *

"What did he say?!" Jack eagerly asked as Elsa's figure appeared at the open doorway. Elsa said nothing, she walked in and closed the door behind her, looking to the ground. Jack stood up and walked towards her, running his cold hands down her arms until they reached her palms.

"Well...?" He quizzed expectantly, looking into her deep aqua irises. She sighed before leaning up to look straight at him the way he was to her.

"He said..." she cleared her throat and took a deep breath, wondering what the outcome would be.

"He pushed me against the wall and said that I had a thing for him and that's why I asked Olaf to keep him in the mansion" she explained. Jack let his hands slip from hers and ball into fists.

"That son of a bitch I'll-"

"Jack stop!" Elsa ran to him and pulled his wrist back, she looked at him pleadingly, her eyes lined with tears.

"A-are you going through with it?" He asked in a certain tone of shock.

"Jack, if I went through with it, we'd be able to get to Pitch without the effort, he would _bring _us there". Jack stopped to thin for a minute before cupping her cheeks in his hands and resting his forehead against hers. Ice puddled at their feet as he spoke.

"Elsa, I don't want you to get hurt" he stuttered, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. Elsa smiled weakly up at him and pulled his hands down gently.

"I won't" she reassured him. He didn't look at all convinced.

"He's dangerous, we have files of him back at the agency, he's committed nearly every crime there is" Jack explained, trying to pull her away from the danger zone. Elsa concealed his words by firmly pressing her lips against his and holding them there for a long while before she pulled away.

"And I presume you've seen my files too?" She asked, the ghost of a smirk on her face. Jack chuckled, he often forgot that he had sex and was now holding a major criminal in his embrace, the thoughts never passed his mind twice because... he just had some kind of feeling that forced him to overlook those details, some kind of feeling he hadn't yet come to terms with.

He rested his hands upon her waist and pulled her closer as she lay against his chest.

"You will be careful won't you?" He almost whispered.

"Jack, I'm with you aren't I?" she smiled. He smiled back down at her before pulling her in for another long kiss.

"You are, when you're with that arsehole, I'll be right behind you" he explained gently.

Elsa pulled away from their hug and placed both her flat palms on his chest before shooting him a hopeful smile.

"How about _we _go and spend the day in Madrid, I'm sure there's an ice cream parlour somewhere" Elsa cooed, running her fingers along his abdomen.

"Sounds good" Jack agreed, lifting her hands so they rested along his shoulders and she slowly ran them across his neck and through his soft snow-coloured hair, leaving a thin and sparkling trail of frost on his skin.

"And then maybe later, you and I could..." Elsa bit her lip and glanced down at his waist before sinking her gaze back into his eyes.

"That also sounds good" he smirked before sealing their conversation with a quick kiss. Elsa gave Sven who was napping on the bed a quick pat on the head and scratch on the back before she thread her arm through the handles of her handbag and looked to Jack who was holding the door open with a smile.

"After you" he bowed slightly.

"Why thank you".

With that, they left.

* * *

"So what flavour do you want?" Jack asked, viewing all the signs written in Spanish. Elsa frowned at each one.

"I don't know Spanish so can you just get me a chocolate one" she sighed in annoyance at this foreign new world. She'd never been out of Norway after all. Jack chuckled before pointing to a picture of a brown scoop that was shoved inside a wafer comb.

"So you would like this one then?" He smiled, she nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek. Jack shook his head and sighed.

"What?" Elsa frowned, pulling away from him.

"Just, what's wrong with vanilla?" He grinned. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Boring" she giggled before, linking her arm through his as he ordered their ice creams. The man in the cart came into view.

"sí?" He spoke with a smile. Jack hummed for a moment before speaking.

"¿Puedo tener una cucharada de vainilla y un chocolate para la señora" Jack motioned to himself and then to Elsa. The man smiled and nodded before scooping one vanilla and one chocolate in separate cones.

"estás en una cita?" The man asked, nodding towards Elsa then Jack. Jack chuckled and shook his head whilst laughing.

"Supongo que somos" Jack scratched the back of his neck awkwardly yet still grinning one of his impossible smirks as he looked to Elsa.

_I guess we are on a date _Jack thought as he recited the man's words. Once he had paid for the treats, he brought them over to the table that Elsa was happily seated at and passed her the ice cream.

"What did that man say?" She asked. Jack rolled his eyes nervously.

"Nothing" he replied, placing his hand on Elsa's that laid across the silver table. The two continued to lick and nibble at their ice creams before Jack became curious.

"Give me a try" he smirked, eyeing her chocolate sickliness of an ice cream. Elsa giggled before holding it out for him to taste. He ran his tongue along it and raised his eyebrows.

"And...?" Elsa waited, half-smiling in his direction.

"It's ok..." he replied, licking his lips.

"My turn" Elsa whispered. Jack held out his ice cream and she licked it rather slowly, keeping her eyes pinned on his.

_Damn. _This was becoming rather coquettish. Jacks was still tangling his fingers through hers as she gave him that look of hunger, of passion, it was making his shoulders and back grow numb and heavy behind him.

He then drifted his hand away from her and placed it on her bare knee, sending waves of frost up her leg as she touched the flesh, Elsa winced and felt she would need to change her underwear promptly.

"Well, that escalated quickly" Jack winked slightly as he felt Elsa's legs shake beneath his touch. He knew what he had to do to get certain movements and happening from her, he could read her like a book and she turned red as she realised he intended it all.

"Jack!" She hissed, pushing his hand off of her leg. "Not in public". As they looked around no one was watching but damn this tension was making her feel all tight and turned on, that warmth inside growing more frequent. Jack bent across the table and pushed his ice cream lightly on her small nose so it balanced like a vanilla ice cube. She ruffled her brows and scrunched up her nose at the feeling before frowning.

"Get it off" she half giggled, half ordered in a distressed manor. Jack tilted his head.

"Gladly" and with that, her bent over once more and kissed her nose, removing the ice cream and replacing it with a kiss mark of frost which quickly evaporated in the hot sun of Madrid. Elsa closed her eyes as a small shiver waved throughout her body.

Jack was already chewing through the wafer cone when Elsa managed to keep her eyes on him without getting all 'hot and bothered' and he finally looked in her direction once he had munched through all of it. Elsa giggled as she picked up the tissue that was wrapped around her own ice cream comb and wiped the small drip of melted vanilla ice cream from the corner of his mouth.

"Ready to head back?" He stood up and held his hand out for her to stand up. She nodded before gingerly taking his hand and keeping it in place as they started to walk through the busy streets of Madrid. Lovely in a way but busy.

"Hey Jack do you think we should be this open in public?" Elsa asked rather sheepishly.

"Well" he grinned "you can open up for me wherever but-"

Elsa playfully elbowed him in the ribs, shooting him a sly and slightly hidden smirk.

"I mean what if... _Hans _sees us"

Jack tensed slightly, looking around him just in case. After all, Hans was pretty creepy that morning.

"We're fine" Jack reassured her, swinging both their hands up in the air slightly.

"Do you think that we look kind of like a couple..." Elsa nervously blushed, looking down to the floor in embarrassment.

_Why did I say that?! _she cursed in her mind. Jack widened his eyes and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"If a guy with white hair in a suit looks good with someone as beautiful as you then _yeah_" he teased, looking ahead of him with a small and faded smile. Elsa reached up and ran her hand across his hair and suit.

"Firstly, your hair is adorable, like freshly fallen snow and secondly, you don't know how sexy you look in a suit" she giggled. Jack went red, only very slightly and he pecked her cheek with his cold and icy lips.

"Why thank you, Jessica" he raised an eyebrow as he listened to her giggle. Wow, she was changing into a lot of different moods, sexy to innocent to... awesome. That single yet rather frequently heard word was seemingly the highlight of their conversations together, it didn't bother him because the smile she gave him was priceless, beautiful.

"I love y-" Elsa stopped herself, swerving her words into a new sentence "y-your grin" she lied, she found his grin both repulsing yet amorous at the same time, it confused her (And her underwear for that matter). She wasn't going to admit something she wasn't entirely sure of to him yet. It had been two long days and one long night and it was nothing like love at first sight, he first time with him wasn't at all what she expected of that event and they didn't have a perfect love story the way most couples do but needless to say, he made her heart skip a beat each time he glanced her, he made her stomach do backflips each time he held her hand and he made her whole world stop and race whenever he brought her close and kissed her.

"I love your grin, too" he replied. For some reason, both of them knew subconsciously that they weren't talking about each other's grin.

* * *

They had stayed and visited various places in Madrid for the rest of the day, laughing, holding hands and talking. Jack had told Elsa all of the fun times he had had back in the agency in Canada and about the rest of the gang, Hiccup, Merida, Astrid, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and of course North. He also mentioned the fact that most of them were at his beck and call when he needed help for any aspect of the mission.

Elsa had told him all the happy times she had with her sister, Kristoff and Sven and there wasn't many. There were loads in a sense but unfortunately, she had more sad aspects to her past and she didn't want to kill the mood with her sorrow, Jack listened, laughed and Elsa was sure if she was ready to spill all of her sadness, he would also cry with her.

The two didn't return until night started to fall and the mansion glowed like a lantern upon that hill.

"You go first, it will look suspicious if we go in at the same time" Elsa spoke quickly.

"Ok, ok. What should I say?" he chuckled back.

"Just... just, I don't know!" She pushed him to the frost door and hid behind it as he entered, meeting the familiar voice of Olaf.

"Ah Jack, just in time for diner-" his voice was cut off by the closing of the door and Elsa was left in a sigh of silence. The stars were silver, they were beautiful up in that big and dark blue sky as she gazed up at it. For a moment, she longed for Jack to be stood beside her, taking in the wonderful sight with her.

She was caught off guard as a voice sounded behind her. She quickly turned to face the source, as if a tigers growl was heard through her ear. She came to a sudden halt as she met the eyes of Hans. His figure was dark in the little light the night had to offer but she knew it was him, she could _smell _it.

"H-Hans" she stammered, tucking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Jessica" he nodded back. She noticed he was holding a long glass of champagne and only began to wonder what he was celebrating or _not _celebrating. He stared into her eyes, slightly enraptured with the many wonders her eyes displayed.

"Tell me, who was the thief who stole the stars and put them in your eyes?" He drifted his voice in that of a whisper and chant. Elsa couldn't help but let out a laugh.

_How incredibly corny _she didn't say aloud but Hans knew what kind of mocking laugh she was sending him yet he smiled.

"I'm sorry but metaphors are the easiest and most colourful way to explain the truth in my words" he smiled.

"I guess so, you must read a lot" Elsa sighed. Hans nodded.

"I'm to understand you are a librarian" Hans shifted the subject.

"Yes, although lately my mind has been elsewhere, away from books"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"I see, I also apologise for my actions yesterday, I realise now that it was slightly out of hand..."

_SLIGHTLY?!_

Elsa simply nodded at him, that of understanding. She had to seem like her emotions were convincing to keep him wrapped around her finger so he could direct her straight to Pitch.

"It's fine, I prefer not to dwell in the past" she reasoned with him. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Stargazing, I was hoping you'd come along and perhaps join me..."

Elsa hesitated, flipping through mental pages of suitable excuses.

"How about later, my stomach wants to stay inside, preferably the dining room" Elsa giggled as she remembered Olaf mentioning 'dinner'.

"Very well, that sounds just as good".

The two walked in through the doors to find Jack and Olaf still talking until Olaf met the eyes of Hans and Elsa.

"Jessica, Hans, our last dinner guests, we've been waiting for you!" He ran up to them and smiled in their direction.

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting" Hans chuckled. Elsa looked towards Jack and they shared a look of somewhat understanding or maybe planning, either way they were reading each other's minds like old married couples.

_Elsa doesn't want to talk with Hans, At all._

_Jack doesn't like Hans this close to me. _

Elsa sniffed the air, warm aromas of spicy, sweet and sour foods were emanating from the large kitchen and spreading out like a warm crisp blanket across the whole of the mansion.

"Hurry, hurry!" Olaf ushered them towards the dining room. It was clear how eager he was to start eating the feast that could drive a whale from the sea and hallway through the land.

"Off we go then" Hans smirked and he placed his hand on the other side of Elsa's waist and pulled her closer so she walked beside him, their hips touching. She flinched at the contact and looked back to Jack hopefully. He watched as Hans pulled her off to the dining room, Jack's hands were now fists with white knuckles and he bit his tongue to keep from cursing but so much anger was pooling up inside of him by such a simple thing Hans was doing.

He took a deep breath before following them behind into the large dining room. Olaf had already hurried ahead in front of the three and took his seat at the far end of the table, overlooking all the other guests. There was about sixteen other people sat at the table, all honoured guests to Olaf some of which Elsa and Jack recognised. The French man Elsa had mistaken as Hans, the brunette girl Jack had disrupted to make arrangements with Hans.

Elsa took the seat next to Jack whilst Hans settled for the seat opposite her. She wanted him as far away as possible and opposite her was the furthest he could get considering all the other seats were taken up by the other guests. Although Hans didn't mind since he could view Elsa's face before him, a much better viewpoint than beside of her.

Olaf stood up on his chair to make himself seem tall since in all honestly, he was nearly the size of a dwarf. He tapped his outermost spoon onto the glass, waiting patiently for silence that soon followed.

"You all have been invited here because you have been the guests I have most enjoyed the company of, which means good. As a nice finish to this dinner, I have people outside now preparing a fireworks display which was originally scheduled for tomorrow but I think we can all agree that we won't see a night as wonderfully clear as this one" his speech wasn't too long, just to the point but everyone still took a minute of content silence for him as he sat down.

"Bring out the food!" He called. Shortly after, maids and butlers appeared from the kitchen carrying starters and drinks hidden under metal domes on silver platters. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered as the food was brought out. Mostly consisting of roast cod, pan-fried hake, spicy tortillas, olives, bread, salad and many other delicious edibles.

Once all the food was dished out equally, people started to chatter once more until the room was silent and only one man remained talking. Jack noticed he was Canadian which was refreshing to hear after a while of being away from his home country. His excitement dropped once he heard everyone delving into his story about how he tackled some kind of wild animal in the wilderness of Canada.

Are they really eating up this bullshit? He thought as the teller continued to babble on with nonsense. Never the less, he listened because everyone else seemed to absorb the story like a moral, the whole point of being a spy was to blend in anyway.

Elsa looked up to him with pleading eyes, he hadn't even tried to talk to her this entire time they'd been sat at the table, munching on spicy and sweet foods. This worried her that maybe he was angry with her or Hans? Maybe he was jealous… whatever he felt, there was no stopping Elsa's next move to gain attention from him. The smallest smirk appeared as she let her hand slowly crawl under the table.

And that's when Jack felt a hand quickly grip his happily resting member, causing him to suddenly flinch. A few people turned their heads towards him until he smiled nervously at them. Elsa slowly started to stroke along the fabric of his trousers and across his groin, causing him to bite back groans.

No one would guess the events under the table since Elsa sat very straight, staring intently at the storyteller with a faint smile as the only thing that moved was her hand that was now pushing against Jack's mid-section.

He discretely pushed her searching hand away from him, sighing in relief as opposed to letting out a grunt he was holding back inside himself only to feel Elsa's hand settle on him once more and he tensed under her touch.

Her smile got a tad bit bigger and she daringly slid her hand under the fabric of his trousers and underwear, letting her fingers settle upon his bare length. He looked down at her and only for a second as he silently mouthed the only words he could think of right now. 'What the fuck?!'.

His mouth stopped moving once without warning, she squeezed the slowly stiffening length which made him swallow yet another grunt and bite down on his tongue. He worriedly glanced around the table, how was no one noticing this! If anyone were to turn his way it would seem like he was having a seizure and not that he was desperately trying not to jerk up in her hand. But either way, no one was looking other which both relieved and pained him.

Finally, Elsa let go, leaving a trail of frost on him before she deeply smiled and stood to her feet.

"Sorry to disrupt but may I be excused" Elsa questioned, everyone was quite happy she had disrupted that dreadful story.

"Of course, may I ask why?" Olaf smiled.

"I just…" she looked down to Jack for a split second who was breathing slowly, trying to recover. "feel a bit woozy" she finished.

"We still haven't brought out the rice bowl and paella!" Olaf cooed.

"I'm sure it will be delicious but if you excuse me…" She dabbed her mouth with her own napkin and strolled out of the room.

"Oh well, more for us!" Olaf cheered and the noise level crept up once more, everyone was back to laughing and talking but not storytelling. Since the room once again became safely enrolled in noise, Jack could let out a large sigh that was once a series of concealed groans and grunts. He breathed in and out a couple of times before deciding.

He wasn't going to tolerate the 'let's wrestle Jack under the table' stunt, what was she thinking?! At any moment he could have yelped out. Everyone was there including Olaf, the guests and Hans. How did no one notice?!

Without anybody seeing, he silently pulled away from the table, leaving everyone in a talking and ignoring state before he slipped through the archway and headed to the marble staircase, his nostrils flaring as he paced up them with anger in each step. He was now preparing to confront her. If everything went according to plan anyway.

Once he reached the hallway, he marched down it, stopping once Elsa's 'Relejado' room came into view. He shuffled around the brass door knob for a while before finding it was open. With no effort required at all, he pushed it open to find darkness, an untouched bed, tidy surroundings and yet the small amount of light stemming from the en suit bathroom, Sven was curled up on the carpet, he perked up once Jack abruptly entered, stirring him from sleep.

After a disappointed sigh, Jack closed the door again and began heading to the next place she may be, his room. Did Olaf tell her where it was, did she hear him telling Jack which room it was when she walked in the mansion with Hans? The thought only passed his mind once, the first thing on his mind was finding her.

He scanned through all the room signs until he successfully came upon the 'ebullición' room. He reached inside his pocket for his small key only to realise that the door was already open. He stepped in slowly and he saw nothing but his room. Pine furniture, white fabric, a fireplace that sent an orange glow across the room and the only other source of light coming from a different room with glass walls that was in between the main room and en suit bathroom.

The first thing he heard was the crackle of the fire and the soft breeze against the large window but then he heard various other noises such as… splashing and… bubbles? He closed the door behind him, his angry tone returning.

"Elsa, seriously, jacking me off under the table, in front of the whole damn mansion, what the hell?!" He started walking towards the room to find Elsa was sat in a hot tub right in front of him with her back turned towards him.

She stood up with a smirk and slowly turned to face him before walking through the door, cold water dripping off of her skin as she slowly padded towards him. Jack widened his eyes before clearing his throat to speak.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?!" He yelped, trying desperately to keep his eyes locked onto hers.

She tip toed behind him and placed a kiss on his shoulder, then covered them with her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry… it's just my clothes got wet in the water" she grinned quietly. Jack glanced over to the hot tub that had gone still now to see all of Elsa's clothes floating around in the water that she had purposely made cold.

He kept his hands by his sides even as she twirled to stand before him and only for a second did he let his eyes lay onto the sight before closing them and trying to walk away, trying to resist. She took his hand and pulled him back, dotting him in light pecks. He gazed into her eyes and then inhaled.

"Ah what the hell" he sighed before quickly pulling her into a kiss and letting his hands wander across her wet skin.

Their mouths and tongues battled against each other as Jack kicked off his shoes and shook free of his jacket. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall, kissing her lips fiercely and slowly making his way down her jawline to attack her neck with frosted kisses and teeth marks.

She moaned quietly up at the ceiling as he continued to run his hands down her sides. She pulled his tie off and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, luckily this one was easier to undo and both of them were feeling that strange heat building up at their centers.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I leave you at that point because I'm debating whether I should write some smut or leave it because as one of my reviewers reminded, we don't want this to just turn into a bunch of intimate one-shots plus this chapter had a lot of things going on already so I thought it may be a bit too much at a time. So if you want me to write it for next chapter which I will happily do under request, just say in the reviews, I'm not too bothered though (I'll probably end up writing it anyway xD) but when I do that will be it... for a while because I don't want to ruin the story, it's going to a good place, I worked on the storyline for ages ^O^ But OMG I was so pissed off like you know when your internet decide to stop responding and then when you try to fix it, everything stops and I lost half of this story and a whole chapter that I spent like 2 hours on, I pulled a tantrum and punch every wall in my house, it seems funny now I think about it but my knuckles are paying for it now. So sorry if you find the second half of this story slightly crappy, I had to rewrite it v.v **

**So please review and I know I'm probably going to regret this but can I get 11? Lol I'll probably be asleep or something if I get that but if I do then that's when I'll start writing. Thank you everyone who's been following this.**

**UPDATE: In the story I'm adding those captions at the top so you remember what happened last chapter, in a summary. It helps when the chapters come slow and you may forget since like me, you have like 100 stories you're following and reading right now xD **

**See you next chapter! **

**~MaliJo x**

**P.S. I've made a Beta profile so if you want to check that out, then click the red 'B' on my main profile and I can help you with whatever writing you need help with ;D But I'm new and slightly confuzzled about it o.o**


	11. No More Games

_Previously:_

_Elsa and Jack spent the time together in Madrid and returned to the mansion with hmm... a lot of 'under the table' tension. Their plan also seems to be unravelling._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

No More Games

* * *

Elsa pushed his shirt off, all these clothes were doing her head in. She hooked her toes around the hem of his trousers and started desperately pulling down at them. He still had her pinned against the wall and was running his lips and tongue against her collarbone and neck, gently grazing his teeth along the soft skin.

She let out soft moans and released her grip on his trousers as he let slide one of her legs and caressed her behind, earning a quick and swallowed moan from her lips. He carefully took her up in his strong arm and lay her down on the end of the bed so her legs dangled off of the end.

Jack stood on the floor, leaning over her to mould his lips into hers, letting her tongue explore the space of his mouth.

"Mmm Jack…" Elsa breathed, looking down at the growing bulge beneath his trousers. She hastily wrapped her hand around it which caused Jack to pull away from her lips with a grunt.

A smirk snaked around Elsa's lips as she sat up and went about the zip on his trousers. Jack stared down at her with tired lust and hunger and she glanced up to catch his deep blue gaze with a faint smile before pulling down on his trousers so they fell to his feet.

He looked down to Elsa who was sat patiently at the end of the bed before they exchanged lustful gazes in the peaceful silence of the crackles of the fire for a while before Jack quickly licked his lips and pounced onto Elsa, towering over her as her legs dangled off of the end of the bed once more.

Jack planted dainty kisses all over her neck before trailing them down past her chest and stomach and settling at her waist. Elsa tensed as he continued his happy and frosted trail on the insides of her thighs, gently and teasingly brushing his cold lips past her clit.

Sensations were bubbling and fizzing around her as she leant her head back onto the sheets and inhaled deeply, rolling her head side to side. Each small and loving kiss felt like static energy, rooting deep down into her skin and through to her core and tingles dotted her skin like ants.

"... Jack I really- haaaaahhhh" Elsa quickly let out a high pitched squeal as she felt something hot and wet infiltrate inside her.

"What the fu-" she looked down to see Jack smirking up at her with beady and sly eyes. It came to her attention that she had just felt his tongue daringly plunge into the one place she had never brought herself to touch in her life.

Jack took the silence as an obvious acceptance and continued his feast, fishing his tongue in, out and around her moist silky folds, eliciting sharp moans and quick inhales of breath.

Elsa slowly slid her hands down her own sides and settled them above Jack's head that was dipping in sidewards motions as he was running his tongue along the most sensitive skin on all of Elsa's cold body, taking advantage of all she could offer him.

She spontaneously intertwined her fingers around his silver strands of soft hair and almost instinctively pushed him needingly but gently further into her and as she felt his tongue venturing deeper, she opened her legs much wider to grant him better access.

Jack guessed it must have been her first time being… _tasted _by man this way, yet she seemed to move her hands and legs as if it was a common thing in life, a natural thing that should occur to each being.

He knew that only a couple of days ago, she was pure and untouched, he could feel that before she even told him but he couldn't help wondering how such a beautiful and kind-hearted person would be cast away. He reflected back to when they had walked back from their day in Madrid and Elsa had simply poured her heart out to him.

She told him of how her parents died and she and Anna was left homeless as kids, no one wanted to help her because she was different and Elsa had to fend for them, take care of her sister until they finally met Kristoff who thankfully helped them. People wanted to kill her because they believed she was dangerous yet the irony behind it was that they were the ones pointing guns and daggers towards a child.

He realised why she was so dead-set on getting to Pitch, why she had reformed herself into something people feared her to be. She loved her sister and all she did was try to make their life better, which was where the guilt started although from what Jack heard, Anna was a wonderful person. Elsa didn't want to fail her and justice seemed the only way for Elsa to please her sister, because she didn't want to fail her still. Jack didn't fear her, it had only been a few days but he was already sticking to her like a limpet.

His heart panged at her past words and he pulled away which made Elsa flinch slightly, like a part of herself had just fallen out and gone missing.

"Jack… why did-" she was cut off by his lips on hers and after a second of shock she closed her eyes and indulged in the cold yet warm feeling of Jack's lips fitting exactly like a puzzle piece against hers. He wanted her to know something, something he felt for her which was more than just friendship or partnership or friends with benefits. It was something he was still trying to get his head around himself, something he couldn't quite label... it just felt right, when he was around Elsa. Maybe her stealing his car was meant to be, maybe his interrupted holiday was the best thing that could ever have happened to him.

He broke the kiss by slowly peeling his lips away from hers and looking down at her with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. He snaked his arm around her back and pulled her further up the bed, climbing along the trail she left him.

As Jack placed her down near the headboard, Elsa looked up at him with bleary blue eyes and the ghost of a smile hovered across her lips.

"Jack, I really-"

"Shh…" he whispered into her soft neck and she leant her head back in defeat as he started to nibble lovingly at her fair skin, earning soft moans as his cool breath tickled the thin trail he was giving himself.

Elsa ribboned her arms around his neck and Jack pulled her up so they were face to face and sat atop each other, gazing into one another's eyes. Elsa stopped the interaction by glancing down to his last piece of clothing. She much preferred staring to those endless ice mazes of his eyes but the tingling heat building up inside was begging for him inside of her.

Catching onto her thoughts, he loosened the gentle grip on her back and left her sitting, watching patiently as he got to his knees and pulled off his underwear, letting it rest lifelessly on the bed. Elsa hastily shuffled closer to him and ran her fingers over his chest and up along his arms before settling upon his shoulders and using them to pull her up onto his lap where she was now risen much higher than his kneeling form and her breasts sat boldly in front of his eyes.

He looked up at her with a small smile as she placed her hands behind Jack's neck and bent down to kiss his lips, hooking her top set of teeth onto his bottom lips and pulling delicately at the flesh. She then pecked his cheek thickly and layered his skin with an overload of sweet kisses before placing one rushed attempt of a kiss up his neck and onto his ear lobe, once again pulling down ever so lightly with her teeth.

Jack gently pulled away from her before placing his hands upon her behind which caused her to slide her own hands back down to his shoulders. Elsa frowned at him, darting her eyes into various directions as if to ask what was happening.

Without any spoken words, Jack pulled her towards him some more and then slowly released his hold of her behind so she carefully sat back on top of him, only this time as she was lowered, she felt his hard and erect length enter her, making her shudder at the long awaited feelings.

Jack grunted a somewhat sharp growl as he felt her slide deep on to him from her weight pushing down and the tight and wetness he felt as she closed around him.

"Elsa…"

"Jack…" They both spoke in sync.

There was something strange about the atmosphere around them. It was slow and somewhat loving and Elsa had never felt this before and she didn't just mean the sex but all of it. Having someone to hold you close and whisper in your ear that everything will be ok.

Jack had his arms wrapped around Elsa protectively, keeping her close to him as he speckled ligt and gentle kisses around her neck and chest, still with her seated in between his legs. He ran his hans through her long locks of blonde hair and turned her over and ontoer back so he was once again the one on top.

Elsa sighed contently at these feelings were swimming around her gracefully. This feeling that was warm and safe, she felt pieces of her frozen heart were melting. Slowly but surely. For a split second, she didn't feel like getting her revenge but instead, just running away with Jack, being happy the way Anna would want her to be but images of Anna being kidnapped and killed clouded her mind and she was once again dead set on doing this… justice.

Elsa couldn't think about the mission and any aspect of it for too long because the feeling of Jack inside her and breathing onto her neck, cold yet warm was washing away all the thoughts, plans, worries, doubts and games.

She moaned and moved gently with him, everything was purposely delicate and slow as if savouring the moment like a tasty mouthful of chocolate. The sounds emitting from their mouths were soft but full of lust and anticipation. What once started as a tribal act of intrecourse had now become something more special. What did they call it? Ah, making _love_.

Elsa clenched her teeth together to conceal a loud moan as Jack extended his journey to the full depth, her voice became caught with her heart beat and flushed out in an awkward series of stutters.

They both released in a matter of heartbeats, wide, bleary eyes and heavy loads of tangled breaths and moans.

"Jack…" Elsa poke normally, facing him a she lay on her side.

"Yeah?" He replied in a whisper, gazing into her eyes that reflected the dim orange glow of the fire so perfectly that still crackled in the dark and cold of the room as the starlight drained through the window.

"You can let go of me now" she smiled softly, yet there was a hint of a smirk ghosting around her lips. Jack glanced to his arms and hands that were still comfortably wrapped around Elsa's slender figure.

"Maybe I don't want to..." He pulled her even closer towards him and kissed her lips lightly that it was something you would need to do a few more times to become satisfied.

The two intertwined their fingers together so the tips thread through and brushed their knuckles lightly.

Elsa stared into his eyes whilst their fingers danced and twirled with one another, she couldn't even blink as she watched his eyes sparkle and reflect herself so clearly.

_Does he love me? Because I'm almost positive that I love him._

The bittersweet irony behind it was the fact that Jack was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

_**Jack**_

Jack awoke the next morning in the same place, the same bed but by himself. He saw the pattern Elsa's body had left on the sheets and smelt the sweet scent of her perfume lacing her pillow _and_ his skin. His heart wept for a moment and all he did was close his eyes, hoping to open them to see her face once again.

Duty called though and he sprung to his feet and into the morning air, or afternoon. It was Spain, it was hot and he honestly could not tell. Deciding he needed a shower once he observed his messy and slightly damp hair as well as his skin feeling musky, he strolled towards his ensuite bathroom, he was already naked anyway.

Jack passed the hot tub and smiled to himself whilst he felt something strange buzzing in his chest, it made his head feel light and airy and he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. He stepped into the shower once he had disrobed and leant back at the feeling of that first icy blast which washed all the doubts and sweat from his body but not that gorgeous glow that was causing his white hair to shine even more prominently like snow in the sun.

_I wonder where she went off to anyway…_

* * *

_**Elsa (Some time before Jack awoke)**_

Firstly, she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the pale beige light of the morning that was radiating off of every piece of furniture in Jack's room. Her heart raced as she recalled her memories of the previous night and she slowly faced beside her so her eyes met the calm sleeping form of Jack and a small smile appeared like sunshine upon her face.

He had his arm wrapped protectively around her over the covers and all she wanted to do was cuddle up to him and fall back to sleep but her smile faded as she remembered why she was in Spain once more, Anna.

It was typical that for Elsa, when she would receive a glint of sunshine, a cloud would block it away, this was no exception. She gently maneuvered his arm off of her and let her feet drop to the shaggy rug on the floor.

As she sat on the bed, running her fingers through her hair that sprawled across her back in soft waves, she glanced over her shoulders a few times to check on Jack who had now turned his back towards the window and was breathing lightly.

Elsa sighed before standing to her feet and only then did she realise that she was yet to wear some clothes. With that thought fresh in mind, she head towards the hot tub room but was overcome with disappointment when she remembered and now saw her clothes swimming around, completely soaked in the still and cold water.

"Great" she muttered sarcastically through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to smile in her mind as she played back through her brave stunt the in the dining room and then, in the hot tub. She gradually tip-toed towards her wet clothes, wondering why she was anyway since Jack was a heavy sleeper and would barely flinch if his house was burgled. And once again, Elsa found herself wondering how Jack ever came to be a top spy.

She fished out her wet clothes from the water and sighed in annoyance as she examined them and decided, there was no hope of wearing these for a while or at least to her room anyway. Elsa thought of Sven, probably worried sick about her and pacing her room, she never appeared to him since she went out into Madrid with Jack and the thought of him worrying made her gut twist painfully.

Elsa quickly zoomed her focus onto Jack and decided, she had to leave right away. Not only because of Sven but also, Hans. No doubt he would want to ask the questions about her sudden disappearance at the grand feast or maybe he had already gone to see her and found out that she wasn't there, in her room.

Worries filled her mind like a fishbowl, swimming nervously in endless circle shapes and reminding her of everything she risks when she spends time with Jack. Falling for him was bad enough, getting attached was worse and with all these feelings bubbling around the two, it would just make things harder than it should ever have been to meet Hans.

If she had just hitched another lift on the M-501, she wouldn't be in this situation and her and Hans would be off to Pitch by themselves without a worry. The Snow Queen would have taken him by the lips the moment she first met him and seduced him into leading her towards his boss. Somehow after meeting Jack, she changed back into _Elsa... _vulnerable, innocent, confused and _scared. _Whether this was good or bad, Elsa couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she had to leave this room now.

She picked up Jack's shirt and slid her arms through before scanning the room for his boxer-shorts and settling her hand around them for the second time as she picked them up and awkwardly stepped into them, occasionally looking over her shoulder in case Jack was awakening.

After she had successfully attacked the buttons, she leapt towards the door and took one final look at Jack, smiling warmly before closing the door and entering the hallway. The hallway was quiet, much too quiet and she was maybe too happy once she finally reached her door.

Elsa warily but discretely tip-toed to her room, viewing each door and corner before she felt it safe to take another step. She shakily took the door handle in her hand and pushed her way in, panting against the door as it closed. It felt as if she had just held her breath underwater and was now taking her first step into fresh air.

Already, she felt her heart weep for Jack to be beside her but with a deep inhale and the opening and closing of her eyes, she suppressed the feeling down. Anna's justice was her first priority, she didn't have time for love, for sex, for… Jack. But this feeling so new and fresh was overwhelming her. She hadn't thought such a thing as love existed until Jack held her and kissed her, spinning her whole world and life around before her very eyes.

She was interrupted from her daze when the sound of Sven barking up at her became audible and she regained mental stability only to realise she had been aimlessly staring out of the window. Elsa shook her head in dismissal of her own thoughts and bent down to pat Sven on the head and tickle under his chin.

"You must be hungry" she started, drifting towards her large handbag after dropping the heavy wet clothes to her bed. Sven almost nodded in confirmation before leaping towards Elsa and waiting patiently at her feet. She smiled down at him but only for a minute, she wasn't going to let love take Sven in as a victim too.

After a few moments of searching, Elsa pulled out a rather small tin can of tuna and peeled off the lid before placing the full and meaty can on the floor for Sven to gobble up, which he did.

Whilst Sven was otherwise amusing himself with food, Elsa went about getting changed, rummaging through piles of clothes that were laid neatly upon her bed and through plain garments in the wardrobe provided for her.

She settled upon a baby pink vest and white leggings for her Jessica outfit today, making sure that she kept her usual floral theme, tight bun and thick black glasses. This all seemed so natural to dress in disguise and put on an act yet why today did she feel like she couldn't keep the charade up any longer?

As she was slipping on her gloves, there was a few knocks on the door, so stern and quickly that it made her jump. Elsa worriedly scanned the room in case she was leaving anything suspicious upon the floor or bed.

"C-come in" Elsa stammered, her high and gentle Jessica voice reappearing. The door opened and she silently hoped it would be Jack standing there, instead she was greeted with the piercing green gaze of Hans who wrinkled his freckled nose at the smell of tuna.

"Ah, Jessica I was hoping you would join me for a morning stroll…" he began, clasping his hands behind his back. Elsa awkwardly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and breathed in, going through all the possible outcomes this had to offer. She cleared her throat and licked her lips before proceeding to speak.

"I um… Sure, that would be lovely" she smiled, regaining confidence in each word. Hans returned the smile and clapped his hands together once in both excitement and achievement.

"Great, are you ready now?"

Elsa looked down to Sven who was licking his lips, sharing a look with those husky eyes, telling her somehow that he understood each fake and forced word she spoke. After a quick glance around the room and at herself she nodded towards him.

"Indeed I am, I shall meet you outside" she finally addressed. Hans nodded once in agreement and left through the open door.

Elsa quickly slipped on her shoes and went to stand before her reflection in the mirror.

"Be smooth… be flirty… be cunning… conceal… don't feel…" She chanted in a hushed whisper before inhaling deeply and lining her face with her most convincing smile.

"Stay here, I'll be back" she told Sven before pacing out of her room and closing the door shut and locked behind her.

Once she had made her way down the stairs and to the front door, just as expected, Hans was stood against the wall outside, staring up into the sky in thought. He turned to face her once she had opened the door and held out an arm for her to take. She stiffly linked her arms through his and followed him out of the mansion area.

"Where are we going?" She asked, simply following his steps.

"Just the tangerine fields" he answered, that everlasting smile upon his face.

"Oh… ok, did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Well actually, yes".

The two continued to walk up the green hill, observing the emerald green of the leaves and bright orange of the tangerines on each tree.

"I'm going to Australia tomorrow" Hans announced, staring ahead of him. Elsa frowned at him and her heart nearly stopped.

_He's going?!_

"How come?" Elsa asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Business, with my boss" he replied nearly robotically. He turned to see Elsa's worried face and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I don't intend on leaving you if that's what you're upset about".

Elsa's stomach cringed at the thought of being upset if he left, now there's a funny idea.

"Yes well-"

"I want you to come with me"

"To Australia?"

"Yes, tomorrow"

"But-" he took her gloved hands and silenced her.

"I have something for you" he whispered.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, slightly intrigued. He let go of her hands, thankfully. And took out a necklace from his pocket. It had a silver chain and in the middle, a sapphire stone,. The necklace was quite heavy as far as jewelry goes and the stone seemed awfully big but nonetheless, it looked astonishing (and expensive).

"Why did you get me this?" She asked, biting her tongue at how ungrateful she sounded as she examined it in her palm.

"A gift for you, you know Jessica that I like you and I really want you to consider coming to Australia with me..."

Elsa swallowed and peeled her gaze away from the necklace to face Hans once more.

"I-I'll think about it".

"Good, now how about we go and get some breakfast? But first..." Hans drifted behind Elsa and took the necklace from her hands before gently wrapping it around her neck and hooking it at the back.

He twirled back to the front to examine his handiwork and made Elsa shiver under his stare which he was unaware of. Elsa peered down at the large stone. Now more than ever, she wished for Jack.

* * *

_**Jack**_

Jack emerged from the shower room with a white towel around his waist and started exploring the floor in search of his clothes. He came to a halt and scratched his head as he found no trace of his boxer-shorts or shirt anywhere.

As if by his luck, his mobile phone started buzzing inside his Jacket's pocket and he hurriedly raced towards it, fiddling with the buttons before he finally came across the right one.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Jack" the voice announced and he could recognise it anywhere, demanding and feminine yet harsh and masculine, Astrid.

"Hey Astrid, what's shaking?" He chuckled, adopting that cocky tone of his.

"Don't play games with me, North is going mad here at the agency, how's the mission going, it's been a while you know" she growled.

"Relax… I'm working on it, tell North to calm down because Frosty's got it all under control"

"Jack, I'm only warning you. You don't have long until Pitch moves his hiding spot again, what is keeping you so busy that you're not in a gunshot scene right now?!"

"I met someone, they're helping me…"

"Jesus Christ Jack this isn't time for socializing, North is going to be all over your ass if you don't get a move on!"

"Oh dear, I hope not..."

"Shut up, get the location and call the agency, no more games Jack. This shit is real" and with that, she hung up.

Jack pulled away, his face straight and his heart pounding. Had he really just been messing around this whole time? He rushed to his drawers to retrieve some fresh clothes and slipped them on as fast as he could, he needed to find Elsa.

* * *

**A/N:**** Just a little bit of smut but fluffy so... :D**

**Sorry for the wait, I won't bore you with my excuses because I want to keep the notes short from now on but there are how ever a couple of things to announce.**

**Someone reviewed about me mentioning a pregnancy plot in the summary when I first started out. Yes, I dropped that story plot because once I had planned it out, it wasn't going to work. I will either save that for my sequel or not do it at all. So secondly, there's going to be a sequel (yay!) The name for it is 'I'm Not Scared of Your Stolen Power'. A work in progress.**

**Lastly, I finally made a promotion video for this! If you don't know what it is it's basically a little trailer kind of thing I make for my stories. I've done it once before and it got a couple of hundred views. Normally I use them to give you a sneak peak of future chapters but this one is just what has already been told, I still spent some fair time on it though so I'd appreciate it if you could check it out on YouTube. **

**The direct link to the video is on my profile under 'Stories in Progress' I would put the link here but it doesn't show up :/ Search for the video manually with by typing 'Walk My Way and You Won't Survive (Promo #1) - Elsa'. To make things easier, my YouTube account is called Manime Jas. **

**So much for a short note eh... Please review what you think and I'll update as soon as I can! Also point out spelling mistakes because I was nearly falling asleep as I read over this :L**

**~MaliJo x**


End file.
